Hit That
by Scifisurfer
Summary: Bo and Kenzi at college - not teen fic - Bo discovers a sudden, surprising interest in Dr Lewis, a research fellow giving a lecture.
1. Chapter 1

HIT THAT

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

X

"What's the matter with you? Did you get mind blasted by Doc Boring. I understood one word in ten; she needs to dumb down a little."

Bo sat in the bar, nursing a beer and looking as if her favourite fantasy was playing on loop. "God, she's gorgeous. I so want to hit that!"

Kenzi did a double take. "She? As in, female of the gender, girl." She drew on her bottle for strength. "What happened to Robbie-dishy-pants you were all over yesterday?"

Bo sighed. "Who? He's so immature." She gazed over at the table where a bunch of guys were timing each other gargling schooners of beer. "I didn't save up for school just to end up with a guy I could meet in any downtown bar."

"Wow!" Kenzi considered the turn of events. "You've not got hopes in that direction with moi, have you and this is kind of a test to see if I swing that way because …"

Bo giggled at the thought. "No, Kenzi," she patted her arm, "you're quite safe, sis. It's a bit of a shock, if you must know but I just can't think of anything else."

Bo had been secure in her sexuality from the age of fourteen. She knew beauty and a warm body could get results in this world and had honed in on university as a place to plan a new career and find a partner who wanted the good things of life or already had them and wanted to share. She had no thoughts about women other than finding some girls pretty and to find herself drooling over a woman dressed in conservative slacks and a well moulded shirt was mind boggling but incredibly intense.

Kenzi relaxed back against the leather upholstery that had seen better days. Bo was her bestie since their first day at university. Her college fund had been donated by her uncle who expected her to go into the family firm of Dodgy'r'us, Bo had modelled for a few years, worked bars and saved up. They were knee deep in students who had trust funds and clung together like two survivors on a life raft.

"So there's never been a girl … like that? Not even slumber party fondlings? Just Doctor, I've got a PhD, I'm super refined and none of you will amount to much, Lewis."

Bo snorted into the bottle of beer in an unattractive manner and foam frothed up, coated her lip just as the subject of her fantasies passed by and gave her a brief smile that had 'clown' as subtext.

"Kenzi!" She blushed bright red, mortified that Lauren Lewis should see her with froth on her lip and beer dribbling down her chin.

Chuckling, Kenzi saluted her with her bottle. "Made a big impression there, sweet cheeks. Anyway, give it up, I happen to know that Luscious Lewis is the lesbo studess of this here fraternity and would gobble you up and spit out the bits and not in a good way. She has lovelorn lovelies crying in their beer in ever sorority house, from what I hear she's the Mistress of the One Night Stand." Looking thoughtful Kenzi considered this. "She'd get the sack if she was a real lecturer rather than just being on a research grant with teaching a few classes thrown in. As it is, it's rumoured they turn a blind eye because they don't exactly have a queue complaining and it's not the sort of thing likely to get back to Mom, is it?"

Bo gazed at her avid for information. All she heard was 'Lauren Lewis likes girls! Her eyes were shining.

"Andddd none of that has put you off, has it?"

"Wow. She likes girls! And it sounds like she's got skills because you know I want to do stuff with her but I'm not exactly sure beyond the obvious … I guess I could go online … or you could get me a bunch of girl porn …"

Kenzi's eyes widened. "What! Why me! Besides the guy at the rental shop is kinda cute. It's a bit of a ball crusher if I go in there and take out Debbie Does Dolores."

"Oh, come on, Kenz, you could pretend you were getting it for the guys. I'll go in there and just turn into a gibbering wreck. I need to know what I'm doing."

Looking dubious, Kenzi watched Bo look forlornly over at her goddess who appeared to be otherwise occupied with an animated red head.

"Are you sure about this, Bo? Maybe it's like hero worship because she's smart. I mean some guys get turned on if you're on the sexually adventurous side but others … You gotta make this work for you, this is your one big chance of rubbing shoulders with money."

Bo was suddenly caught in Lauren's glance. She felt as if everything inside her turned to jelly. She couldn't look away.

"Beer up your nose and now you look like a stranded guppy," Kenzi spoke into Bo's ear.

Lauren released her from captivity and Bo shivered violently. She felt as if she'd received a lightning strike between the thighs. She couldn't understand how she'd gone from contemplating beer, pizza and a roll in the hay with Robbie to nearly coming in her pants because a pair of sexy brown eyes tangled with hers for a nanosecond.

"She's too sure of herself. I hate feeling like a newbie. Come on," she hustled Kenzi, "I have research to do."

Kenzi finished her beer and stood up, shaking her arm free. "Okay but I'm telling you, that woman's bad news. You should reel in Robbie, he's going into Daddy's law firm. Lauren Lewis is probably in line for a series of trophy wives and she's not looking for a bit of rough for anything other than a bit of rough."

"We'll see." Bo was consumed by the thought of being rough with the blond. She had echoes of the blondes' well-modulated tones pleading with her to be gentle. She fought not to cross her legs to sooth the itch.

"Miss Dennis?" the fantasy voice got a little bit louder.

Bo's spine snapped straight and her eyes stood out on stalks.

"Bo," she offered sounding husky and disturbed.

"Bo." Dr Lewis smiled, a hint of curiosity in her gaze. "Sorry, I've startled you. The book you were asking for that I'd let someone borrow. Melanie." she nodded back to the redhead, "has put it in my pigeon-hole. Come to my office in the morning and I'll let you have it."

Bo managed to gasp her thanks. Her inner sex demon was somersaulting around the vault of her brain. Getting the book, consuming it, discussing it and then taking it back to her gorgeous temptress was occupying her to the extent that a wedgie from Kenzi was the only thing that brought her back to earth and she managed to ask what time was convenient.

"I'll be in my office from eight," the blond replied. "I have a free morning so if there's anything you want to clarify from today's lecture, you can kill two birds with one stone."

"Thank you," Bo responded dopily.

"Kinda a lot I didn't understand," Kenzi muttered. "Like most of it."

"Maybe you'd like to come too," Lauren offered with a pleasant smile. "I can give you a transcript of my lecture and you can take it away and bring it back to a tutorial with any difficulties you're having."

"That's nice," Kenzi smiled sweetly, knowing full well Bo would tie her to a chair rather than let her muscle in on her breakfast date.

"See you both tomorrow then." The smile again and then to Bo's sorrow she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

HIT THAT

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Bo put a vampish top up against her chest and pursed her lips swapping it for a virginal look and grinned. She had spent the previous evening watching two blown up blonds simulating girl sex and had spent a large part of it distracted trying to see if each were wearing a wig and whether their plastic surgery had left scars. The atmosphere wasn't helped by Kenzi mock-barfing and asking why she didn't get a plastic doll to practice on. She had to agree it wasn't Oscar winning stuff and had the look of being filmed in someone's basement.

The subject of her thoughts stumbled past her to what barely qualified for a kitchen and grabbed at the breakfast bar inhaling coffee.

"Did you interfere with my alarm clock? It didn't go off."

"You really have no reason to get up. You look like one of the undead, go back to sleep."

"Why? I'll get so much more fun watching you pull a move on Doc Droneworthy."

Bo bridled. "Just because you're not interested in …"

"Oh, come on, the basis of scientific method is not your schtick. You only sat through it because you thought Robbie was going to be there. Now we're stuck with a prelim taster course. We'll be best buds with a bunch of Thelmas with moustaches and Sheldons never likely to grow one."

Bo gave her a reproving look. "Your attitude towards gender preference is prehistoric and just because someone prefers the same sex doesn't make girls spout facial hair or guys effeminate."

"All those years wasted watching Will and Grace," Kenzi lamented. "I guess you were up last night swotting up Gay for Dummies. I think you should go for the white top, it's sooo you." She made a choir girl face with her hands pressed together in mock-prayer.

"Yeah, maybe a bit over the top," Bo agreed. "The thing is, if I go for a pirate attack and then she kisses me and knocks me on my ass, it'll look pathetic. I'm trying for something interested but not kinda mega-cocky."

"Just wear jeans and a low cut top. Flash the girls, she'll be toast."

Bo smiled pleased and nodded.

"So … admitting to a weird kinda fascination, how are you going to play this?" Kenzi poured herself some coffee and regarded Bo over the rim of the beaker.

Looking thoughtful, Bo picked up a t-shirt with 'Be Gentle or I'll Bite' on it and held it up for approval.

"Subtle," Kenzi approved.

"I thought I might ask her out for dinner. I want to suggest something a little more sophisticated than making beer come out of my nose in a bar."

Kenzi giggled. "Maybe she likes women who snort beer. Wants you to slap her ass and yell: 'Bedroom, woman!"

Bo rolled her eyes. "We'll call that Plan B, shall we?"

X

Lauren was looking at her notes and wondering if she had pitched her lecture a little too advanced for freshmen. The first term was usually a motley display of introductory lectures to pretend the student body was being educated when it really allowed them to get a feel of the place and make friends. Bo and her friend … was it Katie seemed to have found each other quickly. She had seen them roaming the campus usually in the middle of a group of guys.

Bo was hard not to notice. Falling out of a shirt that looked two sizes too small, she was eye catching. She strode around with confidence, her faithful companion almost skipping at her heels. There was something different about them. They didn't seem to fit with the majority of the young men and women from high achieving schools. Bo looked older, possibly mid-twenties and … was it Kendra, looked young enough to have come straight from high school but she'd guess not one that pampered and groomed. They interested her.

A knock on her door was a precursor to Nadia sticking her head into view and giving her a huge smile. "Hey. You're back. I thought you couldn't bear another term."

Lauren smiled in welcome pleased to see the Student Counsellor. "They made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Did you enjoy your break?"

The women winked. "Well, I'd have enjoyed it a whole lot more if you'd come with me but I got by."

Eyes twinkling, Lauren snorted derisively. "I'll bet." She was used to Nadia's hard sell flirt.

"Want coffee?"

Lauren looked at her watch. "Maybe later. I promised to be here for one of the new students. She wants to borrow a book. She asked some very intelligent questions, so I like to reward enthusiasm."

Nadia grinned. "Is she pretty?"

"You know I don't do that, Nadia. After Bobbie, the last thing I need is a student romance."

"Not your fault, hun, she followed you here. Got a doozy of a reputation for you though, so what's this latest one, super nerd or apple for the teacher?"

"Hi." A voice sounded behind her. "Shall I come back later?"

Nadia turned and looked and then remained in the doorway but turned back to Lauren. "O.M.G.," she mouthed. "I was wrong about the apple," she smirked, "more of a fruit basket."

X

"I'm sorry. Is this some sort of prank?"

Kenzi was biting her fist, despite her friend's brutal pace and several recommendations to go and commune with herself, she had made it into the outer office in time for Bo to make her pitch. Clearly Bo had never mastered flirting or testing the water. The silence that had followed her invitation seemed to last a millennium.

Replaying it in her head, she wondered if Bo usually got a positive response. Robbie had been divested of his pants before he could gulp: "Wanna be my girl?" so it shouldn't really come as a shock. It still struck her as rather gun-ho . Maybe it was the refined Doc that made it sound such a vulgar pass.

"I'm not really interested in the book." Bo's husky fuck-me tone showed she'd learnt something from the porn the night before. "Well, I am but only because your lecture was so cool and kinda fascinated me. I'm not sure if it's the singer or the song. Well, that's a lie. I'm pretty sure it's because you look so good and your voice is kinda smooth and creamy. You turned me on so hard, I could hardly breathe. Can we do dinner or something and take it from there? I've never been with a girl before so … I was kinda thinking the first time, you could lead."

X

Kenzi followed Bo's retreat out into the corridor and into the melee of burgeoning academia. Considering that her informant on the Doc-front may not have been reliable she tried to find something to say that would help sooth her troubled friend. Cheeks aflame, the brunette had been firmly put in her place. Maybe peeping through the door hadn't helped. The lecturer had glanced at her before laying into Bo. It was certainly a scathing put-down.

"I realise that to fit into a group, some students need to play silly jokes to impress their friends. I'm sorry; I mistook you for someone who actually had an interest in the subject." Eyes flaming, all smooth and creamy vanquished from her voice, Lauren Lewis hammered the nail home. "My role is to help students further their hunger for knowledge not hit on immature women trying to titillate their boyfriends. I suggest we both forget this regrettable incident and you enrol for something that genuinely has some value for you."

Kenzi had thought her best bud struck dumb. Her rear view had an immobile, stunned look about it but she managed to find her voice.

"Look, Doc, you've got this all wrong," Bo spluttered.

"No, I think you'll find you've got it wrong." It could have been Kenzi's imagination but it seemed like the blond grew a foot and sparks flew out of her eyes. She had a vision of Galadriel out of Lord of the Rings. "I don't have liaisons with my students; it would be a breach of my contract of employment. Now, will you please leave my office or do I have to call security!"

Sticking her hands into her pockets, the small Goth girl tried for a cheery, encouraging tone. "Maybe she's playing hard to get. Faint heart never won fair lady."

"Shut up, Kenzi!" Dark eyes flashed showing hurt and confusion. "I've got two strikes against me. She thinks I'm some kind of beer swilling, bullshitting, cruel prankster. How the hell do I recover from that?"

Rejection didn't seem to have curbed Bo's ambition in the doctor department. Kenzi thought about it.

"Much as it pains me to suggest, we could try sticking with her class. I think we should bail though, we're sure to get shit grades."

Bo stopped and looked at her, her eyes widening with hope. "That's actually a very good idea. There's no reason for you to stay though and for your information, I have no intention of getting shit grades."

"The girl's got guts," Kenzi congratulated. "No way I'm leaving you in this alone, homie."

Oh no, Bo was pure gold to Kenzi, to find such a bestie in a jungle of swots, nerds and the monied, she wasn't about to let her loose. Besides if she crashed and burned, Bo would need a shoulder to cry on and the crashing and burning looked likely on the fortification that was Lauren Lewis.


	3. Chapter 3

HIT THAT 3

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Lauren did a double take when Bo and Kenzi entered her class five minutes late. Her eyebrow shot up by itself and she was relieved to see they took it as a question on their tardiness.

"Alarm clock …" Kenzi was disgruntled that Bo was still trying to leave her behind.

"Wrong classroom," Bo chimed, pleased to see they weren't immediately ejected.

"Well, you haven't missed a lot. We were just reviewing what was learnt in the first lesson. Perhaps you would like to add to the meagre fare." She nodded her head at the board.

Kenzi considered herself a good friend but managed to slink to a seat and leave Bo out in front of class. She guessed Bo had paid more attention anyway. It must be a lecturer trick to pick on the latecomers to make sure they never did it again.

"Oh … yeah, well we started exploring what we mean by science and empirical evidence," Bo began sounding slightly breathless.

"Very good, Miss Dennis, that neatly encapsulates what was in the summary of the lesson plan. Can you elaborate further?"

It seems Bo could. She began slowly and then gathered speed and confidence as Lauren's expression thawed from frozen to chilly.

"Thank you, Miss Dennis, I'm pleased to find someone was listening … for whatever reason," the latter was muttered under her breath but Bo heard and shifted from foot to foot in a way she hadn't done since kindergarten. "I've written out the salient points in more accessible terms but I would be grateful if you explore the jargon in my first lecture, it will be useful to you as we proceed. Question me if you're not familiar with terms, I am here to educate not mystify." She glanced at Kenzi for that one. Giving out the hand outs, she asked them to read and she would go over the important points at the end of the lesson as she didn't want to leave anyone behind at this early stage.

"What do you want me to do?" Bo asked having regained a little bit of her spark while Lauren's attention was diverted elsewhere. "I understood it."

"Perhaps you could read with everyone else and try to make yourself that little bit more perfect," Lauren suggested expressionlessly.

There was a universal snigger, even Kenzi couldn't help a titter, no-one liked a know-it-all and although Bo's main purpose had been to flash white teeth and lavishly presented breasts at Dr Lewis, she had still sounded unbearably smug.

Lauren released them when a smattering of understanding was expressed by enough of the group to encourage a modicum of confidence that the learning process had occurred.

Bo waited behind as they filtered out, having delivered a whispered death threat to Kenzi if she lingered any nearer than the bar.

Lauren shuffled her papers, her mouth firming into a grim line when she realised Bo Dennis appeared to be wanting to go another round.

"I just wanted to apologise," Bo got in before she could be routed. She gestured to herself. "I don't usually get shot down so emphatically. I'm sorry, you hear things on the student grapevine and I thought, you know, she's up for it, why beat around the bush …" She went red as she realised that wasn't exactly the best expression to use. "I offended you and I'm sorry."

Lauren couldn't help a small measure of amusement at Bo's obvious discomfort. If it had been a genuine pass, it was an awful one.

"I'm sorry if I misjudged your intention, Bo," she replied more gently. "If you are having genuine feelings of attraction towards the same sex then I could suggest a few books to read, life histories of women going through this sort of awakening or there's a women's group on campus that isn't hard to find…"

Bo was already shaking her head. "I kinda like guys and this is a new string to my bow, I'm not angsting over it. I don't need a coming out party … well, unless you want to join me in a very small party …" Hope turned into self-derision. Raising her eyes to the ceiling, she groaned. "There I go again now you're going to kick my ass back to the course co-ordinator. I just find you attractive … well, really attractive and I don't seem to be able to shut up about it."

The fact that a stunning beauty like Bo should be so overcome in her presence didn't leave Lauren unmoved but she had an unearned reputation to live down and she could find casual sex whenever she wanted to with no repercussions in terms of her career.

"I'm flattered, Bo but I'm afraid this is going nowhere. You're quite welcome to stay in my class but remember there's a thin line between admiration and harassment."

Bo nodded vigorously, wanting to keep the small toehold she had with her goddess. Being in Lauren Lewis's class offered far more opportunity than combing the campus to get a glimpse.

"My offer's open," Bo gave her an earnest look tinged with regret, "but I promise not to embarrass you with my feelings. I'll really try not to do that."

Lauren took that with a pinch of salt, mainly because Bo kept darting glances at the straining button on her shirt. It appeared Bo was her most promising student, so she was more lenient than her peace of mind demanded. A small niggling voice was telling her she was fooling herself and that sooner or later those dark, sad, puppy eyes were going to break down her resolve. Ignoring her qualms, Lauren merely nodded.

"Apology accepted." She offered the book that Bo had previously requested. "Let me know what you think of that."

Bo smile was blinding. It was great to find that your crush was actually a decent human being. The hint of humour in Lauren's gaze also suggested that she wasn't as fazed by the situation as Bo had first thought.

"I guess this has happened before, huh?" She pocketed the book. "Hence the rumoured heartbreaker reputation."

For a moment Bo thought she'd lost the tolerance she had gained but Lauren merely took a calming breath.

"I met someone. Like many relationships there was more on one side than the other. It had finished before the academic year. She followed me here and didn't take no for an answer. It was pretty ugly and it came to the notice of the university board. Fortunately for me, some of the times she claimed we were together I was in the company of another faculty member who vouched for me."

"Oh." Bo began to see she had an uphill struggle on her hands.

"I understand the university rules. Young people are attracted by an air of authority and accomplishment. I will not abuse my position, no matter how tempting the offer."

Bo's eyes swept upwards to meet Lauren's. Her heart skipped a beat. She could see the confession had surprised the blond.

"I meant … that as a general qualification," Lauren said with a hint of desperation.

Smililng, Bo didn't push it. "I'll get back to you on the book," she promised, dark eyes warm and inviting.

Lauren looked clueless.

Bo patted her pocket.

"Oh, yes. At tutorial."

"At tutorial," Bo echoed looking inordinately pleased with herself.

Lauren watched the sway of Bo's hips as she left the room. When had a tutorial sounded like a date? Strengthening her resolve, she decided to have the initial tutorial in twos. It might sound a little desperate but echoes of Bobbie came back to haunt her. She had the feeling Bo didn't take no for an answer either and something told her the brunette offered far more danger than her troublesome ex-lover.


	4. Chapter 4

HIT THAT 4

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

X

"So," Nadia poured Lauren a margarita from the jug on the table, "how goes it with the delectable Bo Dennis?"

Lauren put up a warning finger. "No work gossip, right, it's a rule."

A wide smile curved the other woman's generous lips. "You can run but you can't hide. I've seen her haunting your office. She must have read every one of the course books and consumed your personal suggestions for wider reading. Freshmen are usually in the bars, madly socialising or nerding about in the AV club. What is your secret, Dr Lewis?"

Lauren played along but she wished she could feel the whimsical nature of the tone she was trying for. "I wish I knew. I'd concoct some antidote. I seem to have to give the 'I'm flattered but …' speech every semester. I think it's a combination of my personal choices being a legendary part of college folklore and the fact that I'm single and under forty."

Chuckling, Nadia toasted her with her glass. "So modest and unassuming. Come on, you know you've got it going on, why not tell buxom Bo, your contract technically lapses in the summer break."

The suggestion tinged the blond's cheeks pink. She was trying hard not to let her mind go on that particular hamster wheel because when it did wander in that direction, she had a very restless night as a consequence. It wasn't a coincidence she took a large chug of the margarita and then coughed at the sting of tequila.

"Have you doctored this?" She couldn't imagine the bar staff were quite so generous with their liquor otherwise the students amassed would be falling off their chairs.

"No, Jerry behind the bar is a personal friend." She waggled her fingers at the neo punk girl with loud hair. "No-one tells you, you can't shag the bar staff. She's got a cute friend, want an intro?"

Lauren sighed, gazed casually around the bar and then stiffened as her eyes collided with Bo's. The slight shock in the student's eyes suggested she had been caught out and Lauren jerked her gaze away as if scorched. She didn't know the profanity tripped from her lips until Nadia echoed it.

"Fuck, indeed. It must be hell to have to say no to that. I want to be bitchy and talk implants but I think those bazoomas are for real."

X

"You just flushed from you crotch upwards, that's quite a trick." Kenzi groaned at the lousy vodka. "She's not interested, sweet thing, you read any more books your head will explode. And I've had enough tutorials to last me till graduation since Dr Do-right needs a chaperone."

"On the bright side, we're both going to ace the course." Bo peeled the label from her beer bottle, looking at Lauren from under her lashes. "Do you think that Student Counsellor woman is just a friend? She's around Lauren an awful lot."

"Word is, Nadia Sanchez is up for it but not the Doc. Also Sanchez is a major player but keeps it off campus."

"Word said Lauren was a stud and stalked the student masses for prey." Bo half wished that was true. "They're always having coffee together and now they're out for drinks."

Kenzi's eyes crossed. "You ain't got no claim Baby Boo, she can see who she likes."

"Thanks, Kenz. That makes me feel better."

"Move out and move on. If it helps, I'll go with you to a Dyke bar. It's not worth laying siege to the Doc just to find out you don't like it. And if you are up for it, you might find a nice girl who's AVAILABLE!"

Bo's mouth took a definite sulk. "I'm not telling you how she makes me feel but I can guarantee there's no way I wouldn't like **it** with her."

"Well, I know you're so excited you want to pee every time you see her because you do this lame hopping from foot to foot like a five year old that's left it too late."

Mortified, Bo groaned. "I do not."

"You so do!" Kenzi chuckled. "And you get all breathless and gush all sorts of rubbish. She's got to win prizes for keeping a straight face and pretending what you say makes sense."

"She's kind," Bo said in the sort of hushed tone only used in the presence of saints. "Do you think she goes to those kind of bars, you know, to pick up women?"

Kenzi gave Bo a long look. "No!" Her response was a protest.

"I'm guessing she goes to the same bar as piano-teeth-Sanchez." Bo was busy shredding a napkin. It spoke to her inner turmoil.

"We are not following Lush Lauren to a gay bar!"

"Why not? You said you'd go with me …"

"Yes but not to stalk Teach. How creepy is that!"

"It's called perseverance. Besides, I'm picking up vibes from her. She's getting edgy around me. It's not like the beginning when she was all cool and collected. She does this dry swallow thing and her eyes don't quite meet mine."

"Well she's possibly contemplating a bunny boiler incident, you know like finding all her lab rats simmering on the stove. She can't turn a corner without you turning up book in hand."

Sitting back in her chair, a slow smile curved Bo's mouth. "I can think of better things to do with her bunnies than boil them."

"Lord, give me stronger vodka. If we get thrown out of a Dyke Bar, I am so over you."

Looking pleased, Bo nodded as Lauren and Nadia stood up. "We'll follow them. They're probably going on somewhere. If I get lucky, Kenzi, I'll pay for your cab ride home."

"If you get lucky with Lauren, I'll call my flying pig. Just no bitch fights with the Student Counsellor. Doc's got a reputation she's trying to live down, no way will you score hot girl points for that!"

X

Nadia sucked in her upper lip in an attempt to stop laughing out loud. Bo and her little Goth friend weren't exactly subtle. She'd been aware of them shadowing for a few blocks as they stopped in one bar and moved on to another. They were hanging back until they could casually enter the bar behind them. She didn't want to freak out Lauren so she didn't say anything.

It was an odd thing really that Lauren, lovely, level headed Lauren, inspired such dramatic behaviour in her lovers. She knew there was a deep hurt in Lauren's past, something that made her guard her heart so fiercely. She had never known the blond to have a relationship that lasted more than a couple of months and her one night stand reputation was valid, it just didn't include students. Bobbie was just another casualty and although Nadia would love Lauren to give her a chance, she knew she would end up just the same, another broken heart. She suspected their friendship was why she was spared that particular fate.

Lauren shook out her hair as they went to the bar, waves running in rivers over her shoulders as the movement displaced the dark gold strands. It was like the entire population of the bar suddenly sat upright like a pack of Meer cats. Low slung jeans and a chestnut coloured, battered leather jacket wasn't exactly designed to cool lesbian lust and drinks were placed in front of them before they could open their mouths to make a request.

"Oh?" Lauren looked puzzled and then glanced along the bar and saw Bobbie and froze. "No, thanks, we can buy our own." She pushed the drinks away.

"Maybe we should go …" Nadia moved in closer to Lauren, "we don't need that kind of crazy."

"Hey, bitch, isn't my money good enough for you?" Bobbie strode over to block them leaving.

Nadia didn't know if it was good or bad that Bo and her friend came in behind Bobbie and both stiffened and moved warily towards the bar.

Lauren looked past Bobbie to Bo with the sort of expression that suggested all her nightmares had formed a band and were doing a gig.

"Is that a common phrase of endearment? Hey, bitch? If drinks going awasting, here's Momma to mop it up." Kenzi tried to lighten the tension.

"Fuck off, clown." Bobbie appeared to have three friends with her, all wearing scowls.

"A salty parlance but I think we can mingle," Kenzi was not to be perturbed. "Any decent vodka in the house?"

Bo flanked Lauren's other side, her dark eyes narrowing on the aggressive beauty. Was this Lauren's type, boyish, short, black hair damp with perspiration and large, expressive grey eyes clouded by emotion and alcohol? No way _she_ was contemplating a crewcut!

"I see you've got some new chics to play with. Which one are you fucking? I'm guessing this one!" She squared up to Bo.

Bo, much to Lauren's horror, stood her ground and even moved forward a step with matching aggression.

"And what's that got to do with you? She doesn't want the drink, so take it and scuttle off to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Lauren didn't like where that was heading. "Really, there's no need for this. I'll leave. You were here first, Bobbie, we can find another bar."

"Seems like All-Tits-and-Talk here thinks different."

"A red neck lesbo bar, how interesting," Kenzi's eyes widened. "Don't these establishments have bouncers?"

One of Bobbie's friends did a sarcastic wave.

Bo sneered. "Maybe you missed something in the job description. You're supposed to stop trouble not make it your best buddy. If you'd get out of the way, we'll leave this craphole and go somewhere that smells a little bit sweeter."

Bo seemed to Kenzi to be channelling Clint Eastwood. A gallant Clint Eastwood because she didn't miss the head jerk to the door Bo sent to the Student Counsellor.

"Bo!" Lauren's Ghandi plea was the last note on the air before Bobbie Aggressertron and All-Tits-and-Talk opted for breaking up da house.

Kenzi leapt onto the bar and did a flying leap at the bouncer.

Nadia grabbed the stunned blond's jacket and dragged her down to the floor.

"Crawl towards the door!" she whispered fiercely as glass and chairs were hurled

"But Bo and Kenzi ..." she protested.

"They seem perfectly at home here," Nadia observed, wincing as Kenzi piggy backed one of Bobbie's friends, hanging on to her ears.

"They're my students." Lauren half got up.

"Honey, you only borrowed them from the School of Hard Knocks. Once you're gone there's nothing to fight over. Now get your ass outta here."


	5. Chapter 5

HIT THAT 5

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

What does the future hold. Anyway, stick in with the Doccubus to the end of the season! This why I write AU, trying to keep up with LG is a losing race.

X

"Stay still," Lauren murmured her soft breath warm on Bo's cheek.

Bo obeyed, dark eyes earnest and full of apology as her scuffs and cuts were systematically cleansed. "Nice of you to provide the getaway," she tried to gauge the lie of the land. When they spilled out of the bar, along with others motivated by the sound of sirens, a cab had been waiting to speed them away.

"… the harder they come, the harder they fall. That ugly mofo went down, sister." Catching Bo's protesting glance Kenzi spread her hands. "What?"

Nadia topped up Kenzi's coffee cup. "Do you really have no fear or were you incredibly drunk?"

Kenzi eyed her glass. "Nowhere near drunk. The vodka is shit."

Bo winced, seeking Lauren's gaze and almost howling. She could see that her crush was really not impressed with the hands on approach. "She was okay. Bobbie," she clarified, "I just told her to lay off."

"And that was your responsibility because …?" Lauren's chiding made Bo mutinous.

"She was really disrespectful. No-one's going to treat you like that." The brunette coloured but remained adamant.

Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"How much damage was there?" Nadia asked. "I might be able to get the manager to not take all those nice action shots from the CCTV to the police. It's going to cost though."

Kenzi 's eyes bulged at the thought of a price tag. "My uncle isn't going to like a bill from a Dyke bar. You got money, sweets?" She looked at Bo. "Or is it better to take the rap. What will we get? Have you got previous?"

"I'll pay for it," Lauren interceded, "all you have to do is promise not to … turn up in the same bars I frequent."

Kenzi frowned and turned as if to point the way to the campus bar.

"Here, it's different, I mean in town," Lauren clarified. She picked up Bo's hand, a fine tremor shaking her frame at the skinned knuckles.

"Hey," Bo touched her pale cheek with her free hand, the gentle caress instinctive. They both looked startled at the action in a kind of stunned shock that isolated them from the other two people in the room. Bo had the weirdest sensation of warm skin under her finger tips and being suddenly frozen to the bone.

"It's getting late," Lauren pulled back from Bo's touch. "We have our deal then. Nadia will negotiate with the bar to keep you two out of trouble and you'll stay out of my social life."

Nadia went to the door and opened it. She was concerned by what she had seen. Something about Bo's injuries had spooked Lauren. Her withdrawal from those around her was so marked, it was almost brutal.

Strangely enough, the _act-first-and-think-later_ duo actually complied. Both looked a little bewildered and crestfallen. It was as if all the energy had been sucked from the room and took their kickass with it.

"I'm sorry, Lauren," Bo turned to look at the blond, her heart in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"She will be," Nadia comforted. "It's been quite a night." Closing the door on them, she sighed and gazed at her friend. "Putting my professional hat on you just disappeared into a special place. It's the violence, isn't it? When you saw Bo's hands, it took you back to something dark and nasty."

"Don't student counsellor me." Lauren's eyes held a hint of humour but there were echoes of shock still evident in her gaze. "We all struggle with things, don't we? Do you mind if we call it a night, Nadia, I just want to sleep this night away?"

"Sure, honey. But there's a shoulder to cry on if you need it. Don't bottle it all up is my advice." She came close and rubbed Lauren's arms. "Are you going to be okay?"

A weak smile answered. "Is Bo going to back off?"

Nadia pursed her lips. "Don't know. She's a big ball of emotion, isn't she? Not bad though. I think she's a bit lost how to proceed. You might get a reprieve." She chuckled. "She so taken with you, I don't think the girl knows which way is up."

Lauren didn't reply but her preoccupied air told Nadia that it wasn't just Bo that had been knocked sideways. She had felt the electricity when Bo touched Lauren's cheek. It had been a simple gesture of comfort but the static in the air felt like something cataclysmic was imminent. She hoped it was coming from a good place. Her friend had been alone for too long.

X

"I totally screwed up!" Bo was sat on the end of her bed, leg's crossed as Kenzi provided her own stash of vodka and chocolate.

"She did look a bit weirded out when you touched her. Talk about Ice Queen."

Bo gave her a quick look. "That's what it felt like. She was warm to touch but cold inside."

Kenzi took a shot and handed one to Bo. "Maybe she's just out of your league, babes. I mean she's paying for the damage we've done to the bar but you can't stalk her anymore without being as big a jerk as Bobbie. And," she paused, "I know you like the Doc but that Bobbie is hurting. There's a big sign there saying Lauren Lewis is not someone you want to tangle with if you want to keep your heart intact."

Picking up a piece of chocolate, Bo looked miserable. "Too late. I've never felt like this, Kenzi. I've always had guys I like drooling. She treats me like some big, dumb kid. And she's not being honest. I can feel that. She wants me too."

"Let's drink to mindless optimism and how not getting laid is a good thing." Kenzi clinked her shot glass to Bo's. "Talking of which, I've followed you to depths of Lesbos, it's about time you followed me to find some Himbo action. You can be my wingman, just don't take the guy I want, pick your nose or something, you know, try and be less gorgeous."

"Do you think if I took some flowers or something …?"

"No,no,no,no,no!" Kenzi came and peered into her face. "Give her some space. We don't have class till Monday, so the weekend just try and pretend you're a normal student and party. No more books, no more Doctor Lauren, just copious amounts of alcohol and pizza."

"I can't eat," Bo was mournful, sticking a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Kenzi's eyes crossed. "In that case we'll just keep you stacked with Cupid's supply of earthly comfort." She broke more pieces of chocolate up and put them in the bowl.

"She might like chocolate," Bo looked suddenly enthused. "Every woman does, right?"

"She might like a weekend without a Bo in sight. Why don't you give her _that_ present! It would make you look sensitive."

Bo ignored her and went to her bookshelf and took out a volume of love poems. "I'm going to send her some chocolate and flowers with a love poem …" she saw Kenzi's expression, "and keep out of her way," she promised

"You are sooooo going to party," Kenzi gritted stubbornly, "if it's the last thing I do."

X

Lauren's chocolates and flowers with a heart shaped balloon arrived just as the Dean arrived on her doorstep. It appeared the grapevine was as active as ever and even though no charges had been pressed, the fight in the bar was the talk of the campus.

X

Bo got the text and sat up straight.

"What's the matter," Kenzi knelt on the upholstery of the bar booth, looking over Bo's shoulder.

All the text gave was a hotel address and an invitation to meet. It was signed 'L.'

"Oh, God, Kenzi, what do I do? Do you think this is it? The chocolates, flowers … the poem could have really worked?"

"It's either a hotel murder mystery or slam-bam-thank- you-Mam, Dr L special. I don't think you should go alone."

"Are you kidding?" Bo was already standing up, face flushed almost hyperventilating. "You liked that guy. Go and be with that guy! Do you think she's already there, Oh, God, what do I wear?"

"Well, I'd go with the deluxe body bag or a fur coat and no panties. You have no qualms about this sudden volte face? What if she just wants to teach you a lesson."

"If she touches me she'll have one grateful student." Bo couldn't see a downside.

"Very well. You are free to go. But I insist on a call or text to know you have arrived safely and everything's okay."

Bo was out the door like a whippet out of the gate.

One of Kenzi's eye lids drooped to half-mast. "Can anything good come of this? Me don't think so. Still." She approached the bar. "Ahoy, young Slater, I have chosen you for my next round."

"Do you want a drink," the Goth poster child offered.

"That as well." Kenzi couldn't miss his smile which was rather at odds with his appearance but she'd let that lapse due to the nature of his good fortune.


	6. Chapter 6

HIT THAT 6

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Bo sat in the back of a cab heading towards a hotel she'd never heard of and felt as if all her hormones were singing a fanfare. Her heart was pounding, her skin was clammy, perspiration prickled along her spine. She had spent several years modelling, sharing dressing rooms with half naked girls and she had never had such a visceral reaction to any of that.

Why hadn't Lauren just asked her out on a date? Why a hotel? Was it like Kenzi said, this was what Lauren did when she decided to indulge in a one night stand. Bo swallowed thickly. Lauren had said she didn't date students. What had made her change her mind? Maybe it wasn't a date. Maybe it was just a night in a hotel, a romp between the sheets, never to be mentioned again.

The cab driver pulled up outside a medium size hotel on the outskirts of town. It had a garden and a lit porch. She paid him and got out, aware he was running his eyes over her figure in the tight, thigh high dress, bare legs and fuck me heels.

Not knowing quite where to find Lauren, she went to the small bar and ordered a drink. The bartender ignored her order and gave her a bucket containing a bottle of champagne and a key.

"Glasses are chilling in the minibar," greeted her confusion.

She opened her mouth to ask a question and then closed it again because she didn't know what to say. She'd been on lots of dates but never one quite like this.

Putting the key in the lock, she opened the door of the room, only to jump in shock when she saw Lauren sat, waiting for her.

"You look surprised? Were you expecting someone else?" Lauren seemed relaxed and in control and Bo merely stared and then spluttered into speech, aware she was coming over awkward and clumsy.

"No, I … well, the invitation surprised me. I guess I thought Bobby might be here waiting to slap me around. I don't know what I thought really ... I just … well, I didn't want to … I mean miss it, if you were here."

"I'm here." Lauren took the bucket out of her hands and attended to the champagne. "Today, the Dean arrived on my doorstep detailing my heinous behaviour, none of which he could actually prove. Your gifts came about the same time he did … the heart shaped balloon bobbed in between us while I detailed how I'd left the bar as soon as any trouble started and I really thought it was inappropriate for him to make wild accusations based on gossip."

"Oh." Bo felt colour climb into her cheeks.

"It was one of those, I might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb moments, so I decided I was sick of being a stickler for the rules when everyone assumes I'm breaking them and have no qualms about accusing me, so here we are."

She poured out the champagne into the chilled glasses and Bo took one, feeling all arms and legs and wished she could have the blond's cool approach to the proceedings.

"When you asked me out for a date, you said you hadn't much experience with women. Am I to take it you actually have none?"

"Well …," Bo licked her lips, sick of being on the defensive, "how hard can it be?" Her laughter sounded false and rather high.

Lauren regarded her over the rim of the glass. "This is all I'm offering, just so we both know where we are. I'm not contemplating a relationship with you. You won't insult me if that isn't enough for you and you want to leave."

Bo appreciated frankness in people but Lauren Lewis was prize winning material.

"I've relinquished my classes, the university have a programme going with a large multi-national company and I've been asked to do the course with them. The Dean is amending my contract accordingly and since it's not part of the general academic business of the university and actually involves me going to a separate venue, I don't have a teaching role at the university any more. He feels this is best all round."

Bo looked astonished and felt enraged on Lauren's behalf. "That's not fair. It was my fault, I shouldn't have followed you to that bar."

Lauren sipped at her champagne, her gaze wandering with interest over Bo's very little black dress. "I get to continue my research, " she shrugged, "with the promise of coming back if I stop seducing my students. Though how that is to be measured, I can only wonder."

"So you're … kinda free of all that stuff, the er rules …?"

"A silver lining of sorts," Lauren's tone was subtle.

Bo watched her come closer, her predator alert suddenly jumping into action. "Do you usually tell the women you …. It's a bit off putting."

Lauren was close enough to feel her body heat and Bo felt her stomach dive and flip.

Trailing a finger down the curve of Bo's shoulder, she watched the hectic emotional storm on the brunette's face. "Yes. I try to avoid mess. You'll appreciate that in light of recent events. People sugar coat their sexual desires, pretend it's more than it is. Bobby wanted all of me. No-one gets that."

"Did something bad happen to you, Lauren?" Bo's dark eyes showed her distress at the thought. She saw Lauren's lashes flicker and her insides melted. "If someone hurt you they deserve to rot in hell but don't put yourself there. You're a lovely, smart, caring human being, you didn't have to pay that bar off to keep Kenzi and I out of trouble but you did. Love might have hurt once but it doesn't always have to. Why can't you give it a chance?"

Lauren put her fingertip in her glass of champagne and then reached out and drew a heart on the rise of Bo's breast. For someone intrinsically frozen inside, the heat in her gaze scorched. She smiled at the shiver that greeted her touch.

"Go back to your college boys, find a nice husband and put this down to curiosity. It's unlikely our paths will cross now I'm not teaching class, you'll be over whatever fantasy is firing your emotions quickly enough."

"Oh," Bo breathed out, "you are a piece of work, aren't you? You hide behind your fear and made it sound like intellectual superiority!"

"Am I supposed to jump for joy because you've decided to experiment, Bo? What happens if I like having you around and you decide you've had enough of the novelty of being with a woman and leave me?"

The possibility of Lauren liking having her around was the most encouraging thing she'd said that evening.

"No-one can offer guarantees, Lauren. Why can't we just have a nice dinner and see what we've got in common rather than you being at the other end of a classroom or calling the shots in bed."

"What eat?" Lauren asked surprised. "I don't even know if they have a restaurant."

"There a few tables set behind the bar." Bo was hopeful. "Haven't you ever checked out the amenities?"

Lauren looked surprised by the question and Bo guessed that the practiced routine at the bar suggested the hotel had experience of the blond's previous conquests. "Must cost you a fortune in champagne," popped out without her thinking.

A smile lit up the blond's face. "I have a patent on a stain remover. It was a by-product of my research. One of the reasons why I don't get shown the door by the Dean, I tend to generate money and they like my name attached to their academic profile."

"Rich, beautiful and sexy with an outstanding IQ," Bo's mouth flattened in defeat. "I guess if you were going for a relationship, it would be with someone really special." All of a sudden, Kenzi's words hit her and she realised that this was a Dr L special and she was in a non-descript hotel with as much future with Lauren as any downtown hooker. Tears shone in her eyes and she moved restlessly in distress. "This was meant as a lesson, wasn't it? You meant me to be insulted and leave … and I'm still here …" She tried to strengthen her voice but it still sounded disturbed. "I suppose I should be grateful you gave me the speech rather than just take advantage of the way I feel. Waking up tomorrow feeling as valued as a used tissue isn't exactly a new experience but with you it would have hurt."

"Bo …"

"No, I get it. Thanks. Thanks for the reminder that people are shit wherever you go. They may read more books and use more words in a sentence but people like me never really lose the stench of the gutter, do they? I never stood a chance with you outside of this," she gestured to the room. "And just for future reference, if anyone is stupid enough to take up your offer, they're either as dead inside as you or they're desperate enough to take anything… and those people you're just going to hurt."

Bo didn't know how she got to the front of the hotel, she had no sense of the direction she was going in. Her face was wet with tears as she headed for a cab that was unloading its passengers. She didn't look back. At that moment she never wanted to see Lauren Lewis ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

HIT THAT 7

Characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Spring cleaning didn't take long. The apartment was immaculate and Lauren's endeavour amounted to unnecessary dusting and throwing out Bo's flowers with at least two days bloom left on them. Nadia came in on the end of this unsatisfactory use of time and glanced around, watching as Lauren moved to the coffee pot and placed beakers onto an already prepared tray.

"You look like a poster girl for turmoil. What's up?"

"Why should anything be up?" Lauren placed the tray on the coffee table. She tried to ignore the elephant in the room that would have pointed out that Lauren rarely asked Nadia around for coffee that wasn't an occasion like a birthday or their routine coffee breaks at work. "Would you like a cookie? I've got cookies?"

"Been baking?" The open plan kitchen was gleaming and only the warm, sweet smell lingered.

Nodding, Lauren half stood up when Nadia waved her down. Lauren perched on the end of an armchair warming her hands on her beaker.

"Okay, what happened? Another Bobbie incident? She hasn't been making herself a nuisance again, has she?"

Lauren sipped at her coffee. "I haven't seen Bobbie since that incident at the bar. I think she probably thinks … She may have the impression, I've moved on."

Nadia smirked, taking her coffee beaker and watching Lauren over the rim. "So, it's Bo. What did you do?"

Lauren's lashes flickered and she avoided eye contact. She wasn't unaware of the inference that while Bobbie might be seen as a threat to her, Nadia saw her as the culprit in being hurtful to Bo.

"Nothing." She hoped that would be the end of it but her friend clearly saw something that encouraged her to pursue.

"Baking and cleaning? Lauren, the last time that happened outside of your weekly routine, someone challenged something you'd published in the AMJ. And that balloon is still there." She pointed at the heart shape balloon that had survived the cull on the flowers.

"It won't fit in the bin," she prevaricated, colour climbing into her cheeks. She had the poem preserved in between the pages of a book too.

"Tell me you didn't!" Nadia's expression of dawning comprehension made Lauren's colour deepen. "You didn't offer Bo the _no-return-champagne-special."_

"That's really none of your business …," Lauren began in frigid tones. The problem with old friends was that they called you on your shit and Lauren was feeling pretty shitty. "And what if I did … It's not as if I …" she petered out.

"That poor, sweet child."

"She's twenty-five. And when she broke up that bar, you appeared to think her very resilient." Pushing back a swathe of blond hair, Lauren tried to calm her agitation. "You needn't worry. Bo refused the offer and stalked off into the night after telling me what she thought of me." Her gaze had practically circumvented the room before she returned to Nadia's patient waiting. "She drew a rather ugly picture. What with that and Bobbie, she'll probably stay away now and that's good … that's good for all concerned."

Nadia sat back and smiled fondly at her friend. "Yeah, you've probably done her a favour. I'll get rid of the balloon for you, there's a little girl in my apartment block that would love it."

Lauren gave her a quick hunted look and then seemed to inwardly crumble. She put her hands over her face and closed her eyes, taking deep, steadying breaths. "How did I end up like this, Nadia … hurting people? I don't want to cause pain, I try and tell it like it is … and she, Bo … she said that the only women who would accept my offer were people as dead inside as me or those that were fooling themselves into believing they could change me like Bobbie." Tears filled her eyes. "And she's right, isn't she? That's what happens. I comfort myself that I've been honest because if I don't, I either accept the pain I cause or have nothing. How does anyone survive with nothing?"

Nadia came to sit on the arm of her chair and pulled her into the warmth of her embrace. Rocking her gently she waited for the tears to subside. Either Bo was finally cracking the shell Lauren shielded behind or the harsh analysis of her existence had suddenly been presented in a way she couldn't ignore. She had never seen Lauren so shaken.

"You don't have to survive with nothing, honey," Nadia eased back and offered Lauren a tissue, "you just have to figure out how to have something."

"I have to apologise to her." Lauren wiped her nose and straightened up, looking a little more centred when she had a plan. "I made her feel cheap. Bo's already sensitive about that, she said she'd been used before and I was using my intellect to pretend being a user was something better than it was."

"Whoa," Nadia tried to lighten the tension with comedy, "she let you have it with both barrels. Apologise if you want to, I think that's a good thing for you to do but be warned, Lauren, having _something _with Bo is going to challenge everything you have been up until this point. She's the type that wears her heart on her sleeve and acts on her feelings, for someone so deeply embedded in your shell, that's going to be quite a challenge."

Lauren's surprised expression had 'clueless' all over it. "I'm just going to apologise," she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I just don't want her to feel like that about herself, that I view her as trash. I don't, she's a very bright, beautiful woman and anyone that's lucky enough to be her lover should feel proud to be given that gift."

Nadia's impression was that if Lauren got anywhere near expressing those thoughts, Bo would be bounding back like an overactive puppy. She kept her own counsel. She didn't want to see her friend live a lonely life with only her science as a companion but she rather worried for the pair of them, they were so very different and Lauren's new insight into her own failings would only get her so far.

X

Bo and Kenzi worked things through in their own way. They had a picture of a blond from a magazine, had drawn a mortar board on it and used it as a dart board.

"I've worked for years scrimping and saving, I got the best grades to come here despite working all hours god sent. I read books I don't have to read, I'm not some street hooker."

"Top of the pile, Bo-bo, you can go far. You don't need some fancy Harvard educated Prof that treats you like shit."

"You're right, Kenz …"

"When I'm right, I'm right." Kenzi swigged from a vodka bottle and passed it over; cheering as Bo scored a bull's eye which they decided was the head.

"She was like some cold hearted, dom. I feel sorry for those other girls, she strips them of power and then she … sheee, blames them for it. They knew what they were up for, she doesn't lie!" she parodied Lauren's snooty tone. "Bitch!" Bo threw another dart and the paper split leaving corkboard showing through. "You know what, Kenzi, she can kiss my ass!"

"But …," Kenzi veered into her and they steadied themselves holding onto each other, "only if she's verrrry lucky."

Collapsing, they sunk into a giggling heap on the floor.

X

Bo took two painkillers the next morning and then went through the apartment looking for books that belonged to Lauren. She had about a dozen and a crazy, muppet bookmark Lauren had donated. That made her eyes prickle with tears.

"If all you have of a woman is textbooks and one of her lifetime supply of bookmarks she made when she was twelve, you really have nothing at all." Weird thing was it humanized Lauren in a way that picture in her mind of the cool, calculating seducer didn't.

"I had a relationship like that once," Kenzi came up behind her and peered into the box, "I ended up giving back a bicycle lamp and two spanners."

Bo surreptitiously shoved the muppet bookmark in her back pocket.

"No, Bosie, all or nothing." Quick as a flash Kenzi had the bookmark.

"Kenzi!" Bo tried to get it back, taller than Kenzi she had the height advantage when it was held up in the air but her snatch at it tore it in half.

"Ruh-roh," Kenzi looked sheepish, "sorry, I mean it was only a crummy bookmark. The new mature Bo can't be anywhere near a muppet." She hung about as Bo got out the sticky tape and painstakingly fitted it back together. "What's this, you're going to put it under your pillow and hope the muppet-fairy brings you something blond and nerdy?"

The look Kenzi got was dripping with poison.

"What happened to 'Lauren Lewis can kiss my ass," her friend reminded her. "Oh, I see, all that's changed is now you're going to hang about giving her books back. Why the box, it's so much sweeter if you give them back one by one."

"Shut up, Kenzi. This is to remind me never to put myself out there like that again. FYI, I am taking the books to her pigeon hole and leaving them there, I'm not making any attempt to see her."

"Okay," Kenzi relented, "better. Just don't hang about too long and don't go when she's likely to be there. You need to cut the cord, sweetie pie, there's nothing there for you. She said it herself …"

"I'm not likely to forget what she said, Kenzi!" Bo's fury was not aimed at the girl but it was powerful and had impact all the same.

X

Lauren decided she needed to attend to all her unfinished business before she took up the course with RSV, the multi-national, that was to employ her teaching hours. Taking a pile of marked essays, she put them into her out tray and then to the admin office. She went on autopilot to her pigeon hole after coming out to find a familiar figure trying to wedge books into the small space.

She almost backed away but Bo turned in frustration with her efforts with half a thought to take them into the post room and see if she could send them through the internal service.

"Oh." She gave Lauren a hard stare and gestured at the books. "I was bringing them back … the books."

Lauren looked delicate and perfectly groomed, soft blond hair curling over her shoulders, a silk shirt and cashmire top making her look soft and inviting. Having pulled on a black tank over jeans, booted and leather jacketed, Bo felt brutish in comparison.

"Yes, I can see. I … there's too many to go in there." Lauren stated the obvious for something to say. "Do you want to bring them to my office?"

Bo returned them to the box, easing out the ones she had already wedged in. "Why don't I just give you the box?"

Lauren glanced at the books and then took a deep breath. "I've got your last essay. You're the only one that hasn't been for a tutorial." She didn't know why it was important to keep Bo with her when seconds ago she had been prepared to bolt but for once she just went with her instinct.

Bo shrugged and followed one pace behind holding the box.

Much like the pigeon hole the office seemed far too small for all the business that lay unresolved between them. Bo brought the books in and put the box down on the desk.

"I'm sure I can get by with just the comments." She held out her hand for the essay.

Lauren held back and Bo slumped into the seat on the opposite side of the desk regarding her with dark, angry eyes.

"You have a right to be upset …," Lauren began quietly, "I'm sorry for treating you like that, I want you to know it was nothing to do with your … your economic circumstances."

"What?" Bo couldn't quite understand how that was supposed to make her feel better. "You're telling me you treat all comers like trash and I'm supposed to jump for joy that I'm not discriminated against?"

"No, I …" Lauren looked at her helplessly. "I think you're very attractive … beautiful and I like you. I find it difficult to get close to people … emotionally," the latter was a response to the derision in Bo's eyes, "you made me realise that despite being honest about it, some of the people I associate with are wounded by the little I can offer and I'll obviously have to think about that. I don't want to hurt people. I feel bad about hurting you last night."

Bo subjected her to a long look. "Do you have a disability or is this some psychological trauma we're talking about. The reason you find an emotional connection difficult?" she explained. "You've got the hang of sex so it's not that kind of repression, what's wrong with you?"

The blond looked rather taken aback by such a forthright approach to her problem. "That's rather personal, Bo."

"Sounds like it's too personal. What are you doing about sorting it out?" The lingering hangover was making the brunette's thought processes rather laboured and she just responded to the questions she had without the usual filter.

Swallowing, Lauren fiddled with the edge of Bo's essay.

"It's not hard to figure out that aggressive behaviour freaks you out. You froze up when I'd hurt my knuckles the other day, you like to be in control in the bedroom and I guess it's the only way you can play it, so what are we talking about here?"

Looking like she was physically backing off while staying in one place was a difficult trick to pull but Lauren Lewis had mastered it.

Bo stood up and went to the door. "I guess this is it then. I'd be prepared to stay and help you, Lauren but I can only help you fight it, I can't do it for you."

"Bo!" the soft but intense call of her name made Bo close the door and turn.

The naked vulnerability on the blonde's face made her move quickly to kneel beside Lauren's chair. Picking up her hands,Bo winced at the chilled skin, rubbing them soothingly. Their argument forgotten, all she wanted to do was make things better.

"I will try," Lauren's voice had regained some strength, "but it's always felt better trying to forget it."

"Well, put on your brave pants and tough this one out. Tell me what happened. Keep it as short as you like but let's drag this beast into the light of day."

Lauren looked down at their entwined fingers. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "My father … he beat my mother … made me stay in the room to watch so I'd know how to be a good wife …" She bit her lip to control the tremor there and after a few seconds and an encouraging squeeze of her fingers, she forced the words out. "He used to make me bathe his knuckles while she whimpered on the floor. One day he went too far … she died …" She took a shuddering breath as Bo folded her in her arms and held her close. "I was fostered for a year, I can't remember much of that, it was one long tunnel of faces, then I was adopted by the Lewis's and they were good to me. I tried to be a good daughter for them and they were always amazingly proud of everything I achieved. They died in an air crash when I was eighteen, all I had left was this life." She looked beyond Bo to the books that lined her office. "Academia is my only constant."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Bo lifted brown, velvety eyes to Lauren's face. She had got the bare bones and knew there was a lot more to tell but the restrained story told her that Lauren had forced herself to even divulge that much. "Well, you can't spend the rest of your life cuddling up to books. You're coming home with me, if that's okay." She looked a little unsure of herself but really willed Lauren to be okay with being looked after. "We'll watch some really bad films and eat junk food and ice cream. You can talk if you want to or not but it's important not to be alone."

Lauren gave her a watery smile. "When did you become so wise?"

Bo chuckled and raised one of Lauren's hands to her lips. "I've lived in a trailer park, been in between jobs at times, believe me you get used to hard luck stories and Jerry Springer." She stood up and pulled Lauren to her feet. "Junk food and ice cream combo is a universal panacea."

"Universal panacea, huh?" Lauren had recovered enough to tease.

"Hey, just because you're in a trailer doesn't mean there's no book learnin. I'll let you off because you're not as silver spoon as I thought."

Lauren left the office, uncaring she might look a little waterlogged. Bo led the way her fingers spanning Lauren's wrist and she blindly followed. It was a novel experience to put herself into someone else's care, she had been so wary of the loss of independence. Bo's demonstrable ability to open herself up to pain to get something she wanted inspired her, it allowed her a small measure of trust and with that came almost heady relief.


	8. Chapter 8

HIT THAT 8

Characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

You don't have to have nakedness to be sexy or cute. I wrote this after Lauren had decided to go daft with Taft. :) Enjoy. I'd liked to have seen something similar on LG.

X

"It was a bit excessive buying the whole box." Lauren put the box of doughnuts down on the coffee table as Bo tried to remove the damp scanties from the ancient radiator and kick the empty pizza box under the couch.

"I'm sorry about the smell of cabbage, we don't know where it comes from."

Lauren had never had student hovels to live in, having been well provided for in her adoptive parents will. She looked around the mishmash of furniture, the peeling posters on the wall and the signs that two very messy individuals lived there. Books occupied one corner of the couch and Bo rushed to them and picked up an armful and shoved them against a wall.

"Where's Kenzi? Don't you two go everywhere together?"

Bo had been surreptitiously sending the same text to Kenzi telling her under no circumstances to come back to their apartment, she needed some 'me' time.

"Kenzi. Probably in the library … studying."

The hint of disbelief on Lauren's face suggested that Kenzi hadn't been picked out for academic excellence by Prof Lewis.

"Won't she mind …?"

Bo had been so keen to play a knight in shining armour to her damsel in distress, she hadn't considered the ramifications of Hurricane Kenzi blowing a hole in her romantic fantasy.

"Hey, we've got extra doughnuts, she'll be okay." Bo straightened the sagging pillows on the couch, inviting Lauren to sit down. Switched on the TV and selected one of the roomies favourites about a mutant squid and a dolphin army and poured out two glasses of red wine.

Lauren surveyed the offerings at hand, wine, doughnuts and a wildly improbable seaworld adventure and then glanced at the books in an ungainly heap against the wall. "Is this how you spend your spare time … I mean relax?"

"Sure." Bo put a glass in Lauren's hand. "You'll see. After hours spent slaving over a not hot book, this is the perfect way to unwind."

X

"I'm no expert on squids but I'm pretty sure they can't do that," Lauren offered, enjoying herself in a weird way picking out all the scientific inaccuracies.

"Lauren ..." Bo gestured at her with her glass, trying to hide the fact that the warm thigh against hers and arm around the back of the couch, lightly resting against her shoulders had made the film more nonsensical than usual. "You have accused my wine of never seeing a grape and challenged the fact that doughnuts with icing are the eighth wonder of the world, don't tell me a squid can't multi-task and send out projectile ink streams to take out Flipper's stealth squad."

Lauren giggled. Actually giggled. She looked like she was having fun. The devastation the confrontation in the office had caused had faded from her features and Bo had the warm, fuzzy feeling that she had somehow helped. She was vaguely aware of the mischief in Lauren's gaze before she was offered a challenge.

"I like doughnuts on occasion but my premise was that they are not the eighth wonder of the world because of the icing and that essentially all you taste is the doughnut augmented by icing sugar, different coloured icing does nothing but stimulate the eye."

"That's rubbish. I like the pink ones." Bo was enjoying this side of Lauren, aware of the gap between them in accumulated knowledge, it was amusing to see Lauren be playful with her own nerdiness.

"You like the look of the pink ones."

"I can tell a pink one blindfolded ergo, Dr Clever Pants, I can tell the difference."

Lauren looked around the room. "I'll wager you can't."

"Put your money where your mouth is, doughnut doubter." Bo leaned over her side of the couch, exposing a length of creamy back as her t-shirt rode up and grabbed an abandoned silk scarf. Holding up the black silk, she twitched her eyebrows suggestively. "Do you want to do the honours?"

Not immune to the recent exposure of skin and the sudden change in the atmosphere, Lauren took the black silk in her hands. "Okay, we have to have rules."

"Like a safe word," Bo cheesed with a grin.

Lauren chose to ignore the provocation. "Chocolate is excluded because that has a relatively large enough quantity of cocoa powder in it to challenge the main consistency being icing sugar."

"What difference does it make if I'm picking out the pink one?"

"The white, pink and pale blue all have similar proportions of icing sugar so you don't get a 33.3 chance advantage with the chocolate of guessing right."

"Sheesh. Okay, what's the bet then? If I win, I want dinner at the restaurant of my choice. What are you in for Doc?"

"If I win, I want you to wear the dress of my choice when we go out to dinner."

Bo's slow smile at the thought of an actual date made Lauren dimple. "I don't possess that sort of dress."

"Then we'll go shopping for one."

"Okay." Bo's teeth showed in a smile that lit up the flat. "Let the challenge begin."

A tipsy woman shouldn't be allowed to blindfold anyone was Bo's first thought as strands of hair seemed to be getting tugged into the knot. Then Lauren leaned close and she felt her sweet, wine stained breath against her cheek and the body heat that sent hers rocketing and the fingers in her hair and tickle against her scalp made Bo wish they were playing a different sort of game.

"How do I know you're not going to give me the same doughnut three times?" Bo said rather breathlessly.

"What would I gain by cheating?" Lauren's question seemed loaded and when Bo actual processed the bet, she realised she benefitted plus one dress if she lost.

"I'm cutting a wedge out of all three, you get to consume the portion, there are twelve doughnuts in the box, you do the math." Lauren's serious voice resurrected the challenge.

All Bo knew was that she was more interested in licking icing off Lauren's fingers than the doughnuts.

She felt and heard Lauren leaning over and cutting the slices and ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation. Bo knew she was never going to think of doughnuts and icing in quite the same way ever again. She gave a brief thought to the loss of doughnut innocence but couldn't raise a pang and straightened expectantly when she felt Lauren turn.

"Ready?"

"Bring it on."

If someone had said being fed cake was one of the sexiest experiences of her life, Bo would have huffed at such nonsense. She felt the tentative push at her lower lip and felt a sharp, sexual spike as the doughnut texture was dragged along her lower lip.

"Your tongue's tastebuds will be more acute at the first hint of flavour, saturation will dull the sensation, so first impressions are likely to be the most accurate."

Bo felt a war going on in her pants when she dutifully put out her tongue and was almost robbed of breath imagining it's pink, nakedness being tempted by the tang of sugar and wondered if Lauren was really looking and wanting to throw away the treat and slowly slide her tongue over Bo's so they could enjoy the taste together.

Lauren was busy exposing the icing to the sexy tongue peeping out of Bo's mouth. Damp and slick with a thin coat of saliva, she bit her lip to stop wanton cravings spoiling the camaraderie she had found with Bo. Bo was fun and sexy and she cared about her enough not to want to plunge Bo into something neither of them could handle.

"What do you think that is?" Lauren couldn't help the husky edge to her tone. She watched as Bo swallowed, the movement of her throat, the little rub together of her lips, the flick of the tongue to gather the last remnant of taste and found herself thinking camaraderie was overrated and squeezing her knees and thighs together in an anguish of lust.

X

Kenzi flicked through her messages. She was sat in the bar and it had gone twelve. Where was her BFF? Raising an eyebrow at the repeated message, she frowned and then decided to ring Bo's cell. What the hell was 'me' time, if she wanted to spend some time in the bath with scented candles and flick the bean what the hell was it to her? In fact it sounded an excellent form of recuperation after taking back the books to ….. Noooooooooooooooooo!

Bo wasn't answering her cell. She never switched off her cell! Kenzi got to her feet and legged it to the door. Their apartment, their sanctuary was being invaded by Doctor Dom and she had to stop Bo from being an abused,sex slave.

X

"So which was the pink one?"

"I call it raspberry."

"Okay. Which one was the raspberry one, although raspberries are a much darker colour."

"Hmmm, I think you may lose the beauty of things, Doc, in a too literal form of analysis."

"I know beauty when I see it." Lauren wasn't in a rush to take off the blindfold, she was gazing at Bo with naked wonder and would have to sneak looks at her collar bone and the way her ear curved, the disturbed glossy hair when the scarf was removed.

"Do you think it's possible to recognize people by touch. You know, like the shape of their face," Bo's head was flicking through love songs and vids she'd seen."

"Robbed of vision, I imagine other senses compensate somewhat, I wouldn't know if they could replace sight recognition with touch, smell or taste might compensate to a more accurate degree."

Bo grinned. "You really science everything, don't you? Come closer, let me see if I can learn your face through my fingertips."

"Okay." Lauren took another slurp of wine. If you had to be be blue clitted, you might as well go for navy. It was a test of endurance really.

Bo's smile was positively giddy. She started off by smoothing her hands over Lauren's shoulders. "That top is really soft. Silk," she murmured as she touched the collar of Lauren's shirt, "you wear sensuous fabrics for a no nonsense scientist."

"I've just watched Flipper Army and Inky the Squid, I can do nonsense."

"Your voice just changed, it sounds like rich honey." Bo's fingers wandered around the collar to the warm skin underneath. "Cashmire, silk and smooth skin, you smell wonderful."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Dennis?" Lauren managed to bring her lecturer voice to the game.

"I …"

"Giant crapballs! What the hell's going on in here. You can take your ass right out of here, Dr Dom, my girl doesn't want any part of your pervy sex games."

Bo dragged down the blindfold, gazing at Kenzi in mole blinking horror after being in the dark so long. She clumsily grabbed at Lauren who had moved to the edge of her seat as if to launch out the door.

"Don't judge what you don't understand. I asked you to give me some time."

"Time for what?" Kenzi's eyes were wide with challenge. "You were all for kicking her out of your life last night when you were throwing darts at her effigy. Now I find you blindfold …" she grasped at what she was seeing, "eating dissected doughnuts. What sort of sex is that!" She put her hands on her hips looking truly puzzled. "I mean really, what sort of sex _is _that?"


	9. Chapter 9

HIT THAT 9

Characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

"I just need some time alone, Bo."

"I know, I just want to make sure you're okay and settled in your apartment. It's been quite a day with the talk of the past and then Kenzi being such an ass …" Bo felt a underlying curl of desperation in the pit of her stomach. Lauren had distanced herself, it felt as if they were a million miles away from the flirting over doughnuts.

"It's my apartment, why wouldn't I be settled." Lauren opened the door and Bo followed her in.

"I don't mean like that, I mean emotionally." Bo glanced around to see that everything was perfect as usual. The last time she'd been there was after the bar incident. It felt sort of peaceful but it had none of the mess she associated with being home. "Do you have a cleaner? This place always looks like a show home."

"No, I do it myself." Lauren put down her bag and took off her jacket. "It is possible to pick up after yourself and life is much easier when you know where everything is."

Bo dug her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "I get it, you're pissed. If it's the darts thing, I was pretty angry."

"I prefer my private life to be just that, do you share everything with Kenzi?"

Bo stared at her looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"You told her about last night. I don't think I presented myself as a Do matrix but clearly that's her interpretation …"

"Hey, now, wait a minute," Bo retorted aggrieved, "I was very upset last night and nothing in the tone of that encounter suggested anything like a private life I should protect. What you told me today doesn't go any further … you can trust me on that."

Lauren's shoulders sagged. She looked around, seeing her living quarters from Bo's point of view. Did it look a bit antiseptic?

"Sit down, I'll make you some coffee," Bo offered.

"I'm all right, Bo, really. I just want a hot bath and then some sleep. "I'm not an invalid. I've lived with my memories for a long time, it took a lot to talk about it but I'm glad I did and thank you for listening."

Coming forward to stand in front of Lauren, Bo studied her face. "I enjoyed today," her dark eyes were defensive as if she was expecting a blow, "I know we never did get to finish the game but I'd be happy to call it quits and take you out to dinner."

Lauren looked equally apprehensive. "I couldn't … not tonight, I …"

Bo took her hands, squeezing them. "Tomorrow. I don't want to be pushy but I get the feeling if I leave here without a date, you're going to disappear on me."

Lauren looked down at their hands and then nodded quickly.

They both smiled in an awkward, embarassed fashion.

Releasing her hands, Bo took out her cell and handed it to Lauren. "Put your number in there for me. I'll make a reservation. I run to cheap Italian but it's my treat."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Lauren stopped herself from suggesting somewhere more expensive. "Is there a dress code?"

"Yeah," Bo took back the phone. "Nothing you don't want to get tomato sauce over." She grinned roguishly. "I'll pick you up at seven and you know … if you need someone to talk to, I'm your girl. I'll text you later on just to see you're okay." She pocketed the phone and came closer. Seeing a brief flash of panic in the blond's gaze, she settled for a gentle grasp of her arms and a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"As long as it's not a one night stand, I'm quite willing to be seduced." Bo gave her an encouraging wink as she moved away. "Sleep well, Lauren, only remember to return my text, I don't want to come over here and disturb you, I just want to know …"

"...I'm settled," Lauren responded with a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Bo."

X

The restaurant was noisy and largely populated by students. Lauren nodded at one or two and stopped at a table asking one of the guys about progress on his latest paper.

"I feel like I'm out with a celebrity." Bo smiled glassily, looking around at the interested they generated. "I should have realised that a student dive ..."

Lauren sat down opposite her and glanced around. "Well, we're dating whether we see each other again or not. Since the Dean was way ahead of the game on that one, I shall be spared a repeat visit."

Bo chuckled but felt embarrased. "I'm usually the girl who gets the flowers. I may have gone a little bit over the top. I guess you probably thought you had another Bobbie on your hands ... I'm trying very hard not to be a stalker."

Lauren sat back in her chair, watching Bo with a serious expression on her face. "No, Bobbie actually played it cool, it reassured me enough to date her for a while. I felt she could just walk away any moment and since that was my modus operandi, it worked for a while."

Digesting that, Bo realised that she had no chance of emulating Bobbie. Her heart was on her sleeve and beating like a drum. "I must terrify you," she offered with a breathless laugh.

Terror was only the half of it but Lauren had slept peacefully the night before. She had texted Bo back to reassure her and put her cell under her pillow. The warm glow of being cared about was seductive in itself. It was different from the high drama of Bobbie's affections, they had only erupted after Lauren had informed her that she was going back to college to teach after her sabbatical. Her mind veered away from that particular horror story.

"What's the house speciality?" She avoided the question and was aware of Bo's crestfallen expression but didn't know what to say. Did Bo terrify her? Despite her swagger and undoubted kickass, Bo was kind and generous of spirit for someone who had undoubtedly not had it easy. Lauren's cautious nature told her that it was early days so she deflected and gave Bo a warm smile when she looked up from the menu and Bo's cheerfulness returned as she explained it was more quantity that quality that drew the students but the Cannelloni was good.

"I shall be guided by you but I'll pay for the wine. I prefer quality rather than quantity when I'm choosing a decent red, I wonder what they've got that isn't on the menu." She called over the waiter and consulted on the contents of the wine cellar in fluent Italian.

Bo inwardly groaned. She was so out of her league it wasn't funny. What _was_ funny was the waiter was American Italian had only enough Italian to sound sexy to the customers, he called over his father who greeted Lauren like she was from the old country. They conversed so long Bo thought about asking him to sit down and join them. The upshot of it was, they finally got a bottle of decent wine and Lauren cooed over it appreciatively and she was quite sure the cooking had never been so stellar when she and Kenzi had nursed hangovers and asked for pasta to soak it up.

X

"Favourite colour," Bo demanded.

"Blue. I like the idea of infinity ... space."

"Mines red. I like fire and heat."

"Cat or dog person?" Bo had consumed a compatability questionnaire in a woman's magazine and wondered if it had anything to offer.

Lauren smiled. "Cat, I like the feline independence and disdain."

"Dog, I like their big slobbery affection. They remind me of Kenzi, loyal and there for you."

"I'm sure she'd be flattered by the comparison. I'd see her more as a Siamese," Lauren laughed, seeing Bo's confusion.

"No, I didnt mean she was big or slobbery, she's more like a toy dog with attitude." Bo was getting rather heated under the speculative gaze. Lauren had a look in her eyes that was both sexy and relaxed. Possibly the wine had taken away that nervousness she had sensed when she kissed her cheek the night before. _Maybe it's because you're acting like such a dork, she feels superior! _

"Sweet or sour?" Lauren took over the quizzing.

"Is that a real thing? Or would you rather have gone Chinese?" Bo wished she could eat, she was pushing her food around the plate while Lauren took dainty mouthfulls of her own. Mario would think she was ill.

"Many tastes are acquired and I like contrasts. Don't you?"

Bo felt she was being teased but didn't know how. "I guess," she answered awkwardly. "How's the food?"

"Mine's fine." Her gaze touched Bo's plate and the brunette felt a rush of colour stain her cheeks. Determinedly, she forked up a mouthful and felt tomato sauce trickle down her chin.

The napkin brushing against her skin made her feel like a messy toddler. "You don't have to clean me up," she muttered, dark eyes glinting with a hint of resentment.

"It's the beer thing again. Are you nervous?" Lauren's tone was indulgent.

"Why would I be nervous," Bo parried but she was and bolding it out didn't help. She was nervous, she was getting more nervous the more Lauren relaxed. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so conflicted. Icy little chills were running interference all over her body combined with surges of heat.

"I like it here," Lauren diverted her attention surveying the room. "It's fun."

_Oh, yeah, Doc Lauren was in the ascendent and Bo the Bold was feeling all her inexperience. If she'd been back in that hotel room being slowly undressed by those sexy, brown eyes, she couldn't have felt more at a_ _disadvantage._

X

"When did you learn Italian?" Bo asked to fill the silence when they had returned to Lauren's apartment and were nursing brandies in fine blown glasses.

"I tend to take a couple of months off a year and go to a different country. I try and acquire enough of the language to get by. I've been to Italy many times and I read Latin so that helps."

"Silly me," Bo smiled sheepishly, "I guess all big brains know Latin. I've never been out of the country."

"I tend to major in the romance languages, I suppose the lack of it in my own life requires some compensation."

Bo sighed. "I think tonight showed me this isn't going to work more than your hotel lesson. I'm like a peasant next to royalty. I could see Mario looking at you and thinking what's she doing with that biker chick."

Lauren put her glass down and took one of Bo's hand between her own. "I've been groomed for this for many years." She waved her hands at a pile of books. "You've hardly begun your journey. You probably came to college with different reasons than the ones you'll leave with. It's an open door, Bo, you've pushed it open with hard work and determination. Nothing and no-one should stand in your way."

A brilliant grin greeted her words. "Are you hittin on me, Doc?"

"I was offering to teach you Italian," Lauren parried, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Putting down her brandy glass, Bo used her free hand to push Lauren's blond locks away from her face. "I think you should start teaching me the names of body parts just in case I go to Italy and have an accident."

"I usually start with grammatical structure but that's a workman like approach."

"Learn what you need to survive, Doc, that's my method." Bo didn't know when she'd been more excited, Lauren wasn't pushing her away. Her hair felt like silk against her fingers and she wound a strand around them just to be tangled in gold.

"I think I'm going to enjoy you," the blond whispered softly before warm breath made Bo's lips twitch and she visibly trembled.

"To the journey then," Bo croaked, trying to keep some semblance of cool.

"To the journey," Lauren responded as if making a toast, before her lips brushed against Bo's inviting a kiss.

Taking in a shaken breath, Bo felt the warm draught as Lauren exhaled, her heart skipping a beat as she breathed in Lauren's scent, the warm air rising from her body, a mixture of a subtle perfume and scented hair.

Dark, nearly black eyes met warm chestnut, features sensually slack, Bo's gaze held a touch of wonder and then closed as a sexy mouth consumed hers in a kiss that searched and found a willing supplicant. She wanted to immortalise that kiss, put it in a glass case, keep it forever, like a pressed rose. Then the slide of a warm tongue over her teeth and she felt her body quiver with shock as her senses exploded. She tasted the brandy, mixed flavours and something uniquely Lauren. Fingers entangled in Lauren's hair, she sunk back on the couch and felt the angles of Lauren's slender body settle over hers.

A hipbone briefly dug into her pelvis and then the blond shifted and Bo jerked up reflexively as Lauren settled in the harbour of her hips and ground into her causing her excitable body to ignite and spasm.

"So responsive," Lauren whispered against her jaw.

Bo erupted with her customary honesty. "God, I think I'm going to come without you even touching me."

Lauren traced an idle finger around the brunette's lips, her eyes warm and enticing. "That makes me rather redundant."

"Not really, I'm usually hard work." Bo thought of Robbie and some kind of enforced tutorial to get off.

"Do you always say whatever comes into your head,"Lauren's amusement pricked Bo to protest.

"Listen, blondie, stop teasing and put your hand on the money shot."

"Which is street speak for ...?" Lauren jerked forward as Bo demonstrated an astonished look greeted Bo's sudden role reversal.

"You didn't let them take photographs of your ..." Swallowing as Bo didn't take her hand away.

"No," Bo smirked, working her fingers against the seam of Lauren's jeans "but it wasnt' for the want of asking."

"Much as I wouldn't like to see you exploited like that," Lauren's eased to the side relinquishing the divine pressure against her mound and her hand slipped under Bo's black top. "I think you'd make a stunning tribute to womanhood artisitcally handled."

"Yeah?" Bo shivered as fingers traced over her abdomen. She stared at Lauren hungrily as her creamy skin was exposed, sitting up slightly as the top was pulled over her head. "You don't know how many times i've heard that line. Do you get pervy with a camera, Doc?"

Lauren was focussed on stroking her bra straps off her shoulders and gazing at the strain of Bo's breasts against the dark, silk cups holdng them. "I think I could get inspired. Bo, you're beautiful."

The stunned awe on Lauren's face made Bo reach around to unclasp the silk. She'd always slightly despised the way guys got about exposing her tits but she thrilled at the impact she was having on the blond. Lauren was stroking her hair back from her shoulders, her eyes fixed as Bo's body arched as her hands worked behind her back. Bo heard the shaken breath as she released the girls and looked up to find Lauren's heated gaze roaming her skin with the dedication of an addict.

"You're a kind of an unwrap a present slowly girl, aren't you?" Bo settled back as Lauren followed her and traced her throat and clavicles, then the swell of volumptuous flesh. "That was another one off the questionnaire, do you peel or tear." Bo's voice was husky as she swallowed dryly.

Lauren let the pad of her finger trace a faint vein on Bo's transluscent skin and drew a circle around her nipple, making the aureole pucker and harden even more. "Anticipation heightens the senses," she murmured, sounding totally distracted.

Bo pushed up the dress shirt, her hands surging up to the blond's bra and unfastened the snap, not prepared for the hot, suck on her breast that sent screamers of shock to her loins.

"Oh, God," she almost humped Lauren's thigh, needing to sooth the crazy buzz torturing her to distraction. "Lauren," she pleaded.

"So lovely," whispered against her skin. Rough biting kisses raised marks over her abdomen.

Bo undid her own pants hurriedly. She wasn't a girl who peeled, she unashamedly raised her hips, offering her neatly shaved mound, glistening with her own juices to a hungry mouth. This was it. After weeks of fantasy and working herself to a frenzy, she was about to discover if reality could compete with fantasy.

"Fuck!" Mind blitzed, Bo was vaguely aware of being stripped. She just grabbed a hank of blond hair to bring the maddening mouth back. Her clit was on major burn. She couldn't move her legs, one foot as on the floor and half trapped under Lauren, the other was held against the back of the couch by a hand against her thigh. Nothing could protect her from the ruthless tongue.

Tears leaked from tightly closed eyes, her head forced back by an almost desperate attempt to battle for sanity, to escape such exquisite torture. Bo felt herself unravel to a beast like creature who cried out and demanded as she was invaded and conquered, a victim to her senses. It was too much and too little and then she peaked. Crackling waves of pleasure beating through her corporal form, screaming for mercy and more at the same time. She wasn't sure how much time passed, she was aware of being held in a protective embrace, urged zombie like into a bed, fresh and soft and taken back into waiting arms.

Sometime during the night, a haze of warm skin and silken touch, the pillows were removed from under her head and she was conscious of Lauren's thigh against her cheek. Murmuring brokenly, she gave back what she had learnt, wondering at the spicy taste, how she must look to her old self, so sure of her needs and never, even in fantasy believing she would share such an intimate act with another woman or revel in her love's quickening breathing and urgent grind of her lust.

X

Waking up the next morning, Bo was conscious of the empty bed. She sat up, her mouth kiss swollen, her hair a wild mess and looked around at the neat bedroom and it's expensive furnishings. Her thighs ached and her centre burned. Her cell buzzed.

"You okay, homey or do I have to come rescue from the latex suit and restraints."

Bo swallowed drily. "Kenzi?" her voice sounded rough and unused. She was listening for sounds that would indicate the apartment was occupied.

"Clearly no ball gag."

"What?" Bo frowned at the cell and got up out of the bed, walked to the door stark naked and peeped out. Nothing. She walked out into the living space and saw Lauren in the open plan kitchen pouring out coffee.

"I want deets," Kenzi demanded.

"Everything's great, I'll call you later." Bo closed down the line. "You're here."

"Hard to run away from your own apartment," Lauren returned, her gaze roving over delights offered. "There's a spare robe in the bathroom."

"Okay." Bo dazedly went to fetch it, found a spare toothbrush in a wrapper and hurriedly brushed her teeth, using mouthwash. Washing her face, she decided to shower later and have coffee first. Comforted by Lauren's presence, she didn't want to give her a chance to disappear. God, when had she become so needy?

"Hi," Lauren had laid the breakfast table and wonderful smells filled the air, making Bo's mouth water.

"Hi." Bo was nervous, fiddling with the belt of her robe. "Kinda wondered if I'd make breakfast. I guess this is rare for you?"

Lauren put a coffee cup down on the table and filled it for her.

Bo moved to sit at her indicated spot.

"The few relationships I've had, I tended to spend the night off my premises. It doesn't seem really conveneient to stay at your place."

There were a lot of blessings with a friend like Kenzi but this was a new one.

"How are you dealing with the invasion?"

Lauren gave her a searching look. "I could ask you the same thing. It was all new for you, wasn't it?"

Bo pretended a worldliness she didn't feel. "Can't say the girls team doesn't have something to offer." The tingle in her loins was more of an ache in Lauren's presence.

"As in everything, you are a worthy student," Lauren demurred, picking up her coffee cup and watching Bo as she took a sip.

"Okay, do I get a second date? This is driving me crazy!" Bo pinned Lauren with a determined stare.

"Since I don't usually do breakfast, we can call that a date if you like."

"Only if it involves spending the morning in bed," Bo pointed out, "and then we could go out for lunch."

A smile touched Lauren's mouth. "I'll put your clothes in the machine to wash," she offered.

Bo stood up and surpised her host by straddling her on her chair. "You have to accept, that sometimes I'm downright dirty," she set ground rules.

Pulling Bo's belt loose, Lauren stroked the gown off her shouolders. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with dirt," she teased.

"One step at a time, Doc," Bo smiled into a kiss. "I think you'll get acclimatized."

"We'll see," was murmured into Bo's mouth.

Bo had the presentiment of a tough road ahead but getting as far as she had gave her encouragement. She could understand Lauren being wary of relationships, her formative years had been a torment and losing her adoptive parents an added blow. The sex was amazing so maybe she could get Lauren through the teething stages of a relationship with that. Hands roaming her body told her this was certainly an Achilles heel, Lauren had strong passions.

"I'll try, Bo," the blond kissed her softly, "I can't promise any more than that."

Bo kissed her back, the sinking feeling she was looking a broken heart in the face didn't deter her. One step at a time, it was her only hope.

X


	10. Chapter 10

Hit That 10

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

"One exam to go and then 'Hello, Miami!" Kenzi twirled around the apartment, skipping over a pizza box and deciding that it was time for it to go into the garbage.

"Sure you're willing to give up three day old pizza? No wonder Lauren won't eat here unless she sees the food delivered."

"I'll forgive her shortcomings seeing she hired that condo for us. Somehow can't see Doctorholic sitting on a lounger drinking a cocktail."

Bo looked up from making notes for the exam. "She'll probably read, catch up on stuff." A shadow of uncertainty touched her face. "I thought she might bale but she did hire a condo with Wifi so that does sound like she's resigned herself to it."

Kenzi shrugged. "Can't be a hard conversation to have. Lauren? Are you coming to Miami with us?"

The brunette shrugged hunching over her notes. She had never considered academia to be cut throat but according to Lauren, glittering prizes were fought over just as keenly as anywhere else. The moment had to be seized to stack up points on the Big Science Board as Bo dubbed it and sometimes those openings occurred when you least expected it.

"People flood to Florida for their holidays. I know she's more of a tour of Europe girl but I can't see what her problem is."

Bo cast her an uneasy glance. "She said her plans were fluid. We've both got holiday jobs, Kenzi, she hasn't mentioned going anywhere else and she insisted on paying for the condo."

"What I don't understand is why you're always on eggshells around her. You've been dating for six months."

Bo pondered the subject daily. She could get Lauren into bed easily enough but the rest of their relationship had a casual nature to it that drove her to the very edge of her patience at times. Pushing Lauren out of her thoughts she focussed on the text in front of her.

X

Lauren read the email again to check she'd understood it correctly. Part of her wanted to punch the air in victory the other half gulped and imagined Bo's disappointment if she exchanged Florida for the Antartic. It wasn't the whole vacation but six weeks was a fairly large chunk out of the summer break.

It was a unique opportunity and while she knew it was an outside chance that the opening would occur, she'd given up hope of it happening as they got closer to the deadline. She seized on the possibility of Bo sharing the experience and quickly filled in the online application form on her behalf for a four week post for laboratory assistant. They wouldn't be together all of the time but if Bo wanted to try for the opportunity then there was a chance it could be hers and then she could join Bo and Kenzi in Florida for the latter part of the holiday. In her mind it all made sense but she refrained from broaching the subject until Bo had her last exam under her belt.

She found the idea of needing to seek approval from another about her choices something of a new experience. Her adopted parents had supported everything she wanted to do and then when she lost them, she was financially secure and although grief stricken and lonely, she did have the advantage of following her own star.

Lauren had noticed that Bo tried to include her in things and often changed her plans if Lauren didn't want to participate. She had repeatedly told Bo that she was perfectly at liberty to participate in things independently but that tended to make Bo subdued. Why indulging her own tastes as an individual upset Bo, she failed to grasp. When she confessed her confusion to her friend, Nadia had grinned and said she needed Couples for Dummies and Lauren hazarded a guess the relationship glue was something that was restricting at times for both individuals involved. Bo would give up a night's clubbing with Kenzi to sit quietly while Lauren worked. It weirded Lauren out, she couldn't put a finger on why she had this silent sentinel when both could have quite easily done without the presence of the other.

Despite her assurance in the validity of her choice, Lauren knew she was not suited to weeks of inactivity, she couldn't help feeling guilty when Bo bounded into her apartment fresh from her exam and swept her up in a joyous hug.

"Thank God, that's all over. How about you, all done?" A sloppy kiss landed on Lauren's cheek.

"Nearly. Some last minute shopping."

"Bikini, shorts, what's to buy? They have shops in Miami."

Lauren braced herself. She hesitated and dark eyes suddenly lost their sparkle and regarded her with the bewildered pain of an abused puppy.

"It's not as bad as you think," Lauren hurried into speech. "Granted, it's not exactly a holiday destination but it is a fascinating environment and it's possible you could come with me."

"You're not coming to Florida," Bo accused emotionally. "Why did you lead me on? When you rented the condo, I thought you'd finally made a decision

Lauren hastened to explain herself. "It was only a tenuous possibility, well, there's often some chance of a no-show but this time I really didn't think it was going to happen. "

"So where are you going to?" Bo moved back staring at her accusingly. "And what do you mean, I could come with you? I've got a job to go to and what happens to Kenzi?"

Lauren found it enough to plan for one person, two was beyond her. Bo was at least willing to listen to her proposition and she felt that once she heard her explanation, Bo would realise that she was trying her best to include her and this wasn't meant as a rejection. "I have a research opportunity in the Antartic circle. I know, at first, it doesn't sound that appealing not compared to sun and parties but it would look excellent on your CV. It's possible you could work as a lab assistant. There is an interview but I could help you with the preparation …"

Having a store of fantasies about oiling Lauren under the hot sun, the prospect of them both being swaddled in Annapurna jackets was the antithesis of her dreams. "The Antartic! That's your idea of a holiday? You have to be frickin kidding me!"

Lauren looked as if she was searching for words to embellish the attractions of the frozen landscape.

"How long?" Bo demanded.

"It's not for the whole holiday. Six weeks," she offered, inwardly cringing as Bo's face fell.

"Six weeks? Is this your way of breaking up with me?" Bo asked emotionally. "You think you can leave me running loose in Miami, no girlfriend, no sex for six weeks? I know you can leave me without a thought but this," she gestured at her form, "is very much in demand."

Lauren looked offended. "I didn't realise we had to be joined at the hip to have a committed relationship."

"Don't you dare talk to me about commitment? I've spoon fed you for six months! It's like dating a frickin Vulcan." Bo's tension over Lauren's commitment to spending their break together fizzed to the surface. She had been on tenterhooks for weeks, each day closer bringing a measure of relief as nothing came along to scupper their plans. "It's deceitful, in case you didn't know, to pretend you're spending the vacation with me when all along you were just waiting for an out!"

Feeling that was totally unjust, Lauren found herself in the unusual position of fighting her corner. Her usual response to attack was to retreat. "You already had your plans before we started dating. I'll come to Florida when I can but I have my own academic career to pursue. I'm not a student, I can't just down tools for the whole break. I'm not reneging on the condo, it's for Kenzi and you if you choose not to try for the lab assistant's post. Either way, Kenzi can still use it if we both go to the Antartic, she's working for family so she won't be on her own."

"I don't want to go to the coldest place on Earth for my vacation!" Bo exploded.

Lauren refrained from disputing that assumption feeling that it would inflame Bo further. "You'd rather work in a bar in Miami? I'm willing to spend time there because of you but it's my idea of hell, people frying themselves in the sun and getting drunk. I told you my plans were fluid, opportunities come up and they have to be seized when they do. This is my life, Bo, if you can't accept that maybe we have to reconsider our relationship. I'm not used to being tied down like this and being made feel guilty if I leave your side."

A deathly hush fell between them. Lauren swallowed dryly. She hadn't intended to come out with an ultimatum, merely to address Bo's misperception of her career demands. Trying to keep calm, she realised that her response had sounded clinical and detached. She opened her mouth to try and redress the balance but the brunette had fire shooting from her eyes and the inarticulate squeak she emitted didn't register.

Bo covered the ground between them. She was aware of Lauren's flinch but too distraught to give her the usual protection from the heat of her feelings. "Well consider yourself released from captivity. You're going to the right place; it should perfectly compliment your frigid nature. I'm through trying to teach you to be human, I'm sure whichever igloo you end up in, you'll find some besotted fool willing to share your sleeping bag, someone you can fuck and throw away."

"I think you should go." Blinking, Lauren felt panicked by Bo's erupting anger.

Bo's reply showed she had lost none of her grasp of colloquial language in pursuit of education. When the door banged behind her, Lauren went to sit down feeling suddenly weak in the knees.

Bo kicked an empty soda can to the moon and sprinted towards her car, nearly blinded by tears. Leaping into it, she fired the engine. She would leave that night; she was putting miles between her shattered dreams and Lauren Lewis.


	11. Chapter 11

Hit That 11

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

"I see no reason to change our plans and no reason to refuse the condo. We have our flights booked for Tuesday, what's the rush? Just because you fell out with Spock doesn't mean we have to leave town."

Bo nursed a glass of Jack, her mascara smudged, her eyes red and bloodshot. She was still sniffing from her last crying jag. Big, sad eyes regarded Kenzi with a measure of self-loathing. "I don't want to do a belly crawl back to her apartment. She'll wait me out. She won't come here and the longer I stay the worse it will get."

Kenzi replenished her own glass. "What makes you so sure she won't apologise? It's understandable you're upset, she's let you down. She can't have missed how much you were looking forward to frolicking in the sun with her. Yeah, maybe you said some hurtful things but let's face it, she might as well go to the moon from the amount of contact you'll get when she's in Land Sub-zero."

Sipping her drink, Bo looked totally miserable. "Maybe she wanted to split up with me all along. I mean she couldn't have gone much further away."

"Well, if the condo's a guilt gift horse, I say, let's not look it in the mouth. We'll live the high life on Doc Freeze's ill gained dollars, party hard until she loses her deposit. She doesn't mess with my BFF and not end up with a sizable bill."

Bo's mouth turned up in a weak smile. "I think the worse thing was that I really was expecting her not to come. And then the days went by and every one of them I'm thinking, this is when she tells me some kick-ass opportunity has landed in her lap … When she didn't, I finally allowed myself to believe she wanted to come … well, at least wanted to be with me. I was fooling myself, just like I've been fooling myself for six months. Truth is, Kenzi," she gestured to her friend with her glass, "if I'd just turned up at bedtime, she'd have been perfectly happy. I think it used to irritate her, those quiet nights in when she would work, I'd make her coffee and rub her shoulders thinking I was helping and she was just being polite. She wanted me out of there and I was kidding myself playing good girlfriend."

Kenzi pulled the requisite sad face. "I thought she wanted to drag you along to share an ice floe. Bedtime must be fairly important. You know, if you want to go," she shuddered at the thought, "I can just ask Uncle to hire on someone else. It's not as if he can't get more staff, the place is full of beach bums wanting casual work. Some sun bleached surfer dude in your place won't be the same but I can deal."

"I called her a Vulcan and some other nasty names," Bo admitted shamefacedly.

"Yeah, I'm tres disappointed you pinched my insults for Robodoc. She probably won't get the reference."

"Of course, she will, Kenzi! All nerds watch Star Trek. And even if she didn't, she'd Google it… along with all the other urban slang I tossed in her direction. She's nothing if not thorough."

X

"That looks suspiciously like the girlfriend box," Nadia peeked in and then gave Lauren a considering look. She had come for the spare key to Lauren's apartment as she had family coming over and needed extra space. Her friend had offered to help out but now seemed to need some help of her own. "Hmmm, dark shadows under the eyes, inflamed nose, a distinct lack of Bo and Kenzi in the student bar last night. What does all this mean?"

"She broke up with me," Lauren stated in stilted tones. She was going through the CD collection with methodical precision, taking deep breaths to stop indulging in tears again.

"Bo … broke up with _you?_ Last time I saw her she was holding up a minute bikini asking if I thought it was too loud for you. You wanna break up you don't go buying your girlfriend itzy-bitzy bikinis."

Lauren looked stricken.

"Full story, please," Nadia demanded, experience telling her that Lauren was likely to understand Bo's words but not the emotional context in which they were set.

Lauren dutifully explained the vacation issue.

"Oh, honey," Nadia's white teeth showed in an expression of humour that the scholar found totally inappropriate, "Bo's looking forward to sexy times in the sun, bodies dripping with oil, groping in the sea and you're off to the polar region with the offer she can assist you while you work and that's if she manages to get the job as lab gofer."

Lauren understood that Bo preferred Miami. "I'm not making her go. I told her it was okay if she wanted to go ahead with her plans with Kenzi. She just got angrier."

Nadia face palmed.

"Then she basically said if I didn't do what she wanted, she would be unfaithful. Six weeks is apparently too long for her to go without a partner and sex."

"She _basically_ said that?" Nadia questioned. "It wasn't kinda, how dare you desert me for six weeks and think someone else won't be interested because I'm hot and you don't seem to appreciate what you've got?."

Focussing on her friend's expectant expression, Lauren ran Bo's words over in her mind. The subtext of the conversation might have those implications, Bo did seem angry that she could contemplate the separation without the emotional angst the brunette attributed to six weeks apart.

"It goes without saying that I would miss her but I'd be very busy and the time would go in a flash. I can't be responsible for Bo's neediness, I tolerate her coming to the apartment and just sitting when really she could utilize her time in a much more productive fashion but I can't ditch my career or the progress I'm making on my medical research because she wants me there in between her shifts at the bar."

Nadia chuckled, shaking her head. "Logically you're incompatible so I guess it's over. Looks like you had a bad night, if it makes sense to break up, why are you upset about it?"

Lauren gave her an aggrieved look. Logic being highlighted coupled with Bo's Vulcan comment touched a nerve. "I have feelings. Why does everyone make out that I don't have feelings? Bo's pushed herself into every corner of my life and for all her emotional bravura; it seems she can extract herself speedily when things don't go her way." She picked out a CD and looked at it. "I don't know what to do, I should be making plans, travel arrangements, buy clothes, this is a wonderful opportunity and it's all turned to ashes. I'm not the least bit excited and I feel miserable."

Nadia was trying not to grin because Lauren was rather cute when she was perplexed and she was certainly experiencing being ditched with the sort of puzzlement that came from someone whose subterranean emotions had just bitten them on the ass.

"Bo hasn't extracted herself, Lauren, she's just lashed out at you because she's hurt. She's a romantic; she really was looking forward to playing house with you and having your attention. The fact that you can decide to pop off on your scientific travels with a cheery wave and a 'see you in six weeks' lit her fuse and you got the explosion. You can either both go off on your separate adventures and risk losing each other or you can talk and work things out."

X

Lauren sat outside Bo and Kenzi's apartment, her gaze taking in its dilapidated condition. She had hired the condo so that the pair didn't repeat their present accommodation in Miami. She imagined some sort of rundown beach hut and shuddered. She didn't like the sound of Kenzi's uncle and she worried that Bo would draw attention from some thug in his employ and get into trouble. Thinking back to the brawl in the bar she acknowledged that the pair probably could take care of themselves but it still didn't ease her concern.

A rap on the glass made her turn to look out and she saw black hair and dark glasses and realised she's been spotted by Kenzi. The girl came around to the passenger side and got in. They sat in silence for a minute and then Kenzi lowered her glasses and subjected Lauren to a long appraisal.

"What's are you doing in this neighbourhood, Ritchie Rich? If you're looking to pay for a date, it's the next block."

A blank look was followed by a flash of annoyance and then the protest died on her lips and Lauren went back to silence.

"Bo's kinda upset. If you've brought complimentary mittens and bobble hat, she'll toast your ass."

Lauren's gave a short humourless laugh. "I've brought you the condo keys and information brochure. There's an itemized list of contents that you need to check. If anything is missing or broken there's a number to report it to, that way it goes on the last occupants bill rather than mine."

Kenzi's looked regretful. "Seems Bo would rather sleep on the beach than take a cent from you. I, on the other hand, will thank you kindly for your offer and let her sleep on the floor when she's exited from the beach by the sand police."

The sigh that greeted this information was hard to interpret.

"Did you bring the keys over so you could talk to her? She's got a killer of a hangover but she's guaranteed not to move very fast without her head falling off, storming off and slamming doors is going to hurt her more than you."

Lauren nodded and followed rather reluctantly as Kenzi got out of the car and waited for her.

X

The truth of the matter was that Lauren felt she needed to talk to Bo but she didn't really know how to make anything better. She could forgo her trip to Antarctica but that would only delay the inevitability of future battles over exactly the same thing. This was her life!

It had been hard work trying to be part of a couple, there were aspects of Bo she really didn't understand and yet the thought of a future without her brought on symptoms of panic. Bo. The name itself just brought with it warmth and an overwhelming sense of belonging. Furious Bo was another creature all together and unhappy Bo was even worse. Unhappy Bo made her feel dreadful.

Unhappy, subdued Bo presented herself when Kenzi yelled "Spock's here!"

Dressed in her favourite kimono gown, she gave Kenzi a dark look for the Vulcan reminder and watched with horror as her roomie announced she was going out for cookies and would be back to make breakfast.

Lauren also watched Kenzi disappear with a feeling of trepidation.

Bo moved slowly to the coffee pot.

"Do you want me to …" Lauren gestured and Bo shook her head.

"I can manage. Want some?"

"I had some an hour ago."

"Well, knock yourself out. A coffee excess doesn't hold a candle to a pint of Jack." Bo surveyed Lauren's neatly pressed slacks, pristine white shirt and alert stance and inwardly shuddered at her own tangled hair, panda eyes and nakedness under her kimono.

Lauren viewed her with concern. "You didn't really drink that much, did you? Bo, you could seriously damage yourself, I expect Kenzi was in a similar condition so she wouldn't be in any state to take care of you …"

"Yeah, well my girlfriend is high tailing it to the other end of the globe so I'm left to the bottle and the kindness of strangers." She chuckled, self mockery evident and then obviously regretted it, focussing on pouring out coffee.

"Are you really intending to split up over this, Bo? I'm willing to commit to celibacy for the six weeks I'm away, I'm sure it's possible for you to do the same. I'd like you to come with me, word on the grapevine is that there's not much interest in the lab post, you could probably get the job just turning up."

Bo gave her a speaking look. "I wonder why? You pledging to keep yourself untouched amongst a bunch of pasty nerds in their thermals is hardly the same sacrifice while I'm going to be surrounded by a smorgasbord of sun kissed delight."

"Now you're the one making everything about sex," Lauren pointed out. "I'm talking about a relationship in which we can trust each other even though we might be separated every now and then."

"Don't use the commitment card, we both know you get hives with me around so much as it is." Bo's hurt expression belied her scathing tone. "I know you don't really want me along on your research trip, you're just pretending so it doesn't make you feel bad."

Lauren gaze was steady. "Call my bluff then." She dug into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "The interview is tomorrow."

"I didn't even apply." Her lack of passport was a factor and having to admit she didn't know where her birth certificate was or is she even had one was just another highlight of her trailer trash existence that contrasted with the ordered world of Dr Lewis.

Looking apprehensive Lauren nodded. "I applied for you, just in case. The closing date was before you finished your last exam, I didn't want you to be upset about the vacation …" she trailed off. "You've done really well this year; I didn't want anything I did to affect that. I'm proud of you Bo."

Bo's lip trembled, she caught it between her teeth to try and control her reaction. She had received many compliments in her life, mostly about her looks but no-one had ever expressed pride in her achievements.

"But the Antarctic, Lauren…" she groaned, wavering a bit.

A hopeful smile lit Lauren's eyes. "Well, there are some really amazing things to see and experience although at this time of year admittedly ..., she trailed off thinking eternal night wouldn't appeal very much. "And it's not as if we wouldn't still have time in Florida. There's even a couple of days in Paris in September if I speak at a Conference and that's a really romantic place."

So the polar trip was the thin edge of the wedge, even if she did welcome Lauren back after six weeks apart, she'd be flitting off again in no time.

"I can't afford Paris; it would take up everything I'm trying to save for next year. And don't say you'll pay; you've already paid for the condo. We're from different worlds, Lauren, I can't keep up with your lifestyle."

Protest welled in Lauren's eyes. "You're saying we can only do things you can afford? That's not very fair either."

"I'll admit when I came to college I was on the lookout for someone to plan a future with that was better than the one I left behind and if that guy had money then all the better. I didn't see this happening or that I'd feel so totally outclassed when it did." She wondered at her plans. Had she really intended to lure some rich kid with her looks and sexual experience and exploit that advantage. Instead she'd got a rich woman and how the tables had turned.

"I've been adrift from the moment I set eyes on you, Lauren and it isn't just the money or the education, it's how we feel about each other too." She raised her gaze, her eyes heavy with the emotional weight of what she had to say. "I'm kinda addicted, not seeing you for a day is hard. I don't like feeling so out of control and you're so controlled. I can see you put in the application on my behalf to give me options, it probably made you feel more comfortable about the change of plans and I know you told me this might happen. I also can see why you kept it until the last minute so you wouldn't screw my grades. That's you, Lauren, the careful, methodical planner. I got an opportunity I really wanted, I'd be leaping up and down and then crying my eyes out if it meant I had to leave you. That's me. And I don't know if I would throw everything away just to be with you but what I do know is that I wouldn't contemplate six weeks apart without being torn apart by a storm of emotions." She picked up the envelope and turned it in her hands. "Maybe we need a break," she whispered hardly believing that the words came from her lips, "I think we both need to be clear about what we want. I appreciate, that in your own way, you tried to dull the blow. I probably want more than you can give right now, so that's my problem not yours. I don't want to be put in the position of being unfaithful, I can't guarantee enough alcohol and a shoulder to cry on won't turn into more, so during the six weeks you're in the Antarctic we'll consider ourselves unattached. We can meet up after the six weeks if we both think that's a good idea and see where we go from there."

Lauren felt stunned by the resolution, it was perfectly practical and something she might have contemplated in the past but it didn't suit her at all. She had a distinct aversion to letting Bo loose on the beaches of Miami.

"If I can't trust you when we're apart, then we have no future," she put forward her own terms. "You're welcome to the condo, Bo, its money wasted if you don't use it." She turned away and went to the door. "I will miss you." Chestnut coloured eyes expressed sadness and regret.

Bo clenched her hands into fists and fought not to cover the distance between them. The door closed and she heard Lauren's footsteps on the stairs. Nursing her coffee, she made for the couch and sat down. What exactly had they resolved? She had an axe hanging over her head if she slept with anyone else and she wasn't quite sure whether Lauren had just cut the cord or not. Her sluggish brain turned the conversation over. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. While she had been indulging in her own pity party, Lauren had come to say she didn't want to split up! Lauren had been talking about commitment! Lauren had been talking about the long term and how they had to face the inevitability of her work taking her away at times. While Bo had approached that subject too, she realised she had paid lip service to it and had used classic passive aggression tactics. All Bo could see was six weeks separation and use jealousy to provoke Lauren into doing things her way. Jealousy worked two ways, of course and the idea she had just given Lauren carte blanche to screw around wormed its way in her befuddled mind and her eyes widened in horror.

Groaning, she realized her own insecurities and disappointment were blowing the vacation choices out of proportion. Bo didn't like being paid for by Lauren and the Antarctic trip would pay more than a bar in Miami. It wasn't as if she was going to spend much so maybe she could afford Paris. They had already broached the expenses thing when eating out, if Lauren wanted to go somewhere expensive Bo paid what she'd usually pay on her budget. Lauren's expenses would all be paid for if she was attending a Conference and she'd have a hotel room. The whole thing was doable if she'd get her head out of her ass. How many of her friends past or present could have the Antarctic, Miami and Paris on their vacation list for the summer break. It's more holiday than she had in her whole life.

The next day Bo was at the interview and lying about the possession of a passport. Kenzi assured her that she could get one easily enough. Securing the job wasn't hard, she had merely expressed eagerness for the project, the rest of the interview was spent giving her details of travel and meet and greet arrangements.

X

Kenzi was sipping _sex on the beach_ and contemplating the sunset when the scrape of baggage wheels alerted her to another presence.

"Chicken out, Bo-Bo or did the passport flash you up as an illegal? This place is to die for …" Her words dried up in her throat. "Lauren?"

Lauren gave an embarrassed smile. "If you can't beat them join them," she said in an attempt at levity. "Is Bo here?"

Then the full awfulness of the situation hit Kenzi. Not only had Bo gone to the frozen, polar wastes in search of her lady love but her lady love had turned up in Miami and even worse was potentially Kenzi's roomie. Strangely enough all that echoed in her brain was: 'Houston, we have a problem!' Pouring out another drink she handed it to Lauren and gave her a bracing smile. How did you tell someone, by an odd quirk of fate, they had traded places with their partner and Bo and Lauren had both ended up with each other's nightmare vacation? A bubble of hysterical laughter was suppressed with difficulty. It was quelled by the realization that sharing a condo with Lauren wasn't exactly the fun-fest she had planned either.

"Kenzi?" the blond questioned, sensitive to the girl's procrastination. "Where is Bo?"

Kenzi struggled with the idea of trying to answer in a sensitive manner. In a way it was sweet that they had both sacrificed their vacation plans and had tried to surprise the other. She'd definitely highlight that in her explanation.

"She's not out with someone, is she?" Lauren asked, looking stricken.

It was a horrible time to find out that Spock's human emotions were breaking through and she had to deal with them, "No, no, no, no, nothing like that," Kenzi reassured, "quite the opposite really." Taking a deep breath, she launched into an explanation. "Here's the thing …"


	12. Chapter 12

Hit That 12

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

**Thank you for your interest, I don't keep any copies of my fanfic and when I'm finished with them I delete them. I usually put up a reminder to people wanting to read them again to save them if they wish to do so. There may be copies of old stories out there, so if you want them you're better off asking at fansites if anyone's got a copy because I haven't. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of this one. :)**

X

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bo was busy hitting her mattress with both fists, in her utilitarian room, her face buried in her pillow as she gave rein to her fury.

She'd heard several tentative taps at the door. The meet and greet, in the form of Sandra Higgins, a bespectacled, braced daughter of the sciences, was clearly worried that the new addition had arrived with a large grin and seeming enthusiasm and had then locked herself in her room.

"Dr Lewis, the leader of our team has been delayed. Personal issues," Bo had been told in a confidential whisper. "Dr Sandal will be carrying on the work until she gets here."

Dr 'Bob' Sandal, a narrow faced man with lank, dark hair and deep set eyes reminded Bo of a mole. He had greeted Bo's cleavage with enthusiasm, informed her that he was the heart of the team and Dr Lesbos was probably chasing some skirt but would no doubt catch up with them eventually.

Bo managed to stand on his foot which were clad in socks and his namesake sandals and apologised in a minimal fashion before she retreated to her room and let loose her frustration on her bunk bed.

What personal issue could have kept Lauren from her post? Was there something she didn't know about? _Someone_ she didn't know about? Lauren didn't have any family. The facility was basic; she'd toured it in about five minutes. What the hell was she going to do for four weeks if Lauren didn't turn up!

X

Lauren had blinked and had a look of stunned wonder that Bo would make such a gesture. "I won't be able to catch up with her for a week. They only do runs to the facility on Fridays."

"Better make sure you don't cross again on the way back," Kenzi snarked imagining a similar scenario when Lauren arrived in Frostyland and Bo's luggage wheels crossed her threshold.

Lauren's thoughts had moved on. "What did you mean about her being illegal? Is something wrong with her passport? It's not out of date is it?"

Kenzi's eyes crossed. "Best not to ask," she prevaricated.

The Doc was in full inquisitorial mode. By the time she'd finished she had the full truth and looked horrified. "We have to get her a passport … a proper one. She must have a birth certificate. Which state was she born in?"

"I dunno," Kenzi mumbled. "Don't think she does."

The scientist looked aghast. "How can someone not know where they were born? Who are Bo's people?"

"You've been hot between the sheets, didn't she tell you?" Lauren was turning into a giant pain in the ass more quickly than Kenzi could have predicted and the girl began to feel very defensive.

"I wouldn't be asking if she did." Lauren considered herself remiss and it showed.

"Bo's pretty private about that sort of stuff. She said she left home at fourteen and didn't give me the impression anyone noticed. I think her Mom was in personal services, if you get my drift, somewhere down South."

Lauren gave her a keen look. "Before I start following her trail does down South mean something geographical or are you using street slang to say her mother was a hooker."

Kenzi sipped her drink. "Both. I think Bo mentioned Tennessee, I'm not sure, Bo hasn't got a Southern accent so maybe they moved there. It doesn't help us much."

Lauren looked thoughtful. "I can get a message through about my arrival but I don't want anything online about her status. She's able to work so she must have some documentation."

Kenzi winced. "A whole lot of people work, Lauren, they just have fake I.D.'s. What's your worry? She got out all right, she'll be okay coming back."

"My worry," Lauren stressed, "is she might not be able to get back if some vigilant customs officer spots any irregularity."

"Look on the bright side," Kenzi patted her arm. "you're here for most of the week; it will give you something to do."

Lauren's was already on the case. "I'll search the heritage sites. Do you think Dennis is her real name?"

"More than likely. She said all she had was her name and the clothes she stood up in when she left home. So that could help, huh?"

X

Bo discovered that apart from Sandal, who had an elevated sense of his own position, all the rest of the crew were fiercely loyal to Lauren and thought Sandal was a giant prick. Bo expressed the opinion that he was a little prick and over compensating.

She labelled specimens, checked the refrigeration units, monitored supplies and entered endless numbers onto a database. Lauren was apparently doing research of a particular form of algae that had beneficial properties she hoped would help in the production of vaccines. She had a ready supply of material to use, the stuff that was shipped to her laboratory at home deteriorated quickly in transit and therefore needed to be synthesized as near to the source as possible. The holding tanks for the gloop were massive and very necessary. Bo didn't think they'd find much wandering around in the dark with a fishing net.

"Are you feeling better," Sarah Higgins asked, "you sounded distressed the other day."

"Missing my partner," Bo replied softly. "You know how it is, you think you'll be able to deal and then it suddenly hits you, four weeks is a long time."

"Got a pic," an older woman called Greta Schwartz asked kindly.

Bo made some excuse that they were on her cell and she couldn't get a signal. She wasn't sure how Lauren wanted to play this, whether university rules applied to research facilities or if she wanted to explain how she had arrived and her girlfriend, the big Kahuna of their little community, had gone missing on personal business that she hadn't a clue about. She wanted to bitch waspishly to Lauren on the phone but her cell didn't work and the VOiP internet connection they did have was monitored and on approved use only. It transpired that Dr Sandal had restricted access due to the fact Lauren wasn't there and he didn't want to be responsible for any leaks with regard to the research. She settled for having a running dialogue with her pillow that acted as a mock Lauren and certainly got the sharp edge of her tongue.

"I'd like to know, Dr Lewis," she pointed an accusing finger at her silent pillow, "how I've ended up in this ice hole at the ass end of the planet after making a huge frickin gesture. I've crossed a trillion miles to be with you, to find you've not bothered to fucking well turn up! Not only that," she gathered steam, "this mysterious other that is occupying your time better not be you _chasing skirt_ or you'll be skinny dipping with the penguins when you do get your cheating ass here!"

X

Kenzi's vacation had taken a downward turn. She seethed as she came back from her uncle's bar and found another pile of her possessions in a neat square outside her bedroom door. Doctor Neatnick didn't bother to say hello, she launched into the progress on her Bo-sleuthing.

"Looking at Bo's driver's ID and pay checks her information seems consistent. Tennessee, she could get work there from fourteen. If you haven't got your birth certificate you can take along other forms of verification, she may have got a legitimate Social Security number but all I can find on her family is the name Aoife Dennis." Shamefaced, she avoided Kenzi's gaze. She had not read any of Bo's recent entries in her diaries concerning their relationship but she had, in desperation, read through the earlier ones. "I'm not getting any hits from either name to try and establish a family tree."

"Maybe this Aoife hooked up with a guy and got caught with Bo and took his name without the wedding band. Considering her profession Aoife will probably turn up on the criminal database, what we need is a cop looking for a bit extra, if you know what I mean." Kenzi tapped her nose. "Leave it to me. We get an alias we might find Mommy dearest." Of course that wasn't good enough for Law Abiding Citizen Numero Uno, she was having kittens about reading Bo's 'Dear Diary.'

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with crooked means to find Bo's mother." Lauren's tone was implicit with the accusation that their present predicament was caused by criminal irregularity.

Kenzi shrugged. "Either that or we go and hang with hookers the length and breadth of Tennessee. How much vacation have you got again?"

Lauren's attention perked. "I suppose if she had a recent court appearance we'd get an idea of location. Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place for the mother, court records may be a possibility. How fake is this passport, Kenzi? Is it a forgery or has some official been making some extra money bypassing the usual bureaucracy?"

Kenzi shrugged settling for an inner eye roll. "I'm not sure. Guy I bought it from is fairly reliable. I told him it was for my sister and I didn't want any crap."

Looking pained, Lauren sighed. "Did Bo fill in a DS-11 form?"

"She had to give some details over, yeah, I think so."

"Have you got a passport, Kenzi?" Lauren tried to establish if the small, dark haired woman had a working knowledge of first time application.

The girl looked uncomfortable. "Hey, this country is big enough, my family spend enough time trying to get in, we're not keen on making our way back out."

Keeping her patience with an effort, Lauren tried to get to the bottom of things. "Can you find this man? I'd like to talk to him."

Shaking her head, Kenzi looked hunted. She'd lose her total street cred if she took the nerdling to see any of her contacts. "Give me a list of things you want to know, that's the best I can do. If you take my advice you'd just leave well alone, see how it pans out."

Lauren raked her fingers through her hair silently counting to ten. "If Bo is suspected off entering the country with false documents, she will be arrested Kenzi and held in a holding centre. If she's found to have knowingly used a fraudulent document she could get a prison sentence. Establishing her residency would mean collating enough information to establish her as a US national, it still wouldn't abate the criminality issue but it would be something."

"I thought you wanted to get her a new passport."

"I'd forgotten how much that involved; she'd have to apply in person. To get her a new one, we'd have to get someone to impersonate her and I think I'd rather avoid this getting more complicated than it already is. Besides the passport she's got has a number and even if I could get her a new one, it would have a different number from the one she started off with."

Kenzi could see that Lauren was deeply troubled by what she'd learnt and wished she'd kept her mouth shut. On the other hand she didn't like to think she might have unwittingly volunteered Bo for an orange onesie. As the trail led back to her, she felt it wise to get the information Lauren needed, Bo would never rat on her but she wasn't sure Lauren would keep quiet if her girlfriend was on her way to Bad Girl territory.

"Don't worry, Doc, we'll sort it out. At the worst, she'd just a crazy girl in love that's done something stupid, she'd not an international terrorist."

Lauren looked bleak at that prospect. Kenzi suspected Lauren _'lockup your daughters'_ Lewis viewed a student lover following her to the polar regions with a dodgy passport, as another nail in the coffin of her already tattered reputation.

X

Bo received the information from Sandra that Dr Lewis would be arriving Friday. The work quota seemed to step up a notch especially Sandal's. There was a distinct reduction in sexual harassment from that quarter. She speculated that the heating in the facility was kept somewhere near thirty degrees so that the women would strip down to their underwear. It came as no surprise when on Friday morning; Ice Station Zebra came out of the tropics into a more temperate zone.

What should have been a romantic reunion ended up a stilted acknowledgement of each other's names.

"Dr Lewis, I was beginning to think you'd never show up," Bo was smarting with resentment, imagining Lauren in some steamy sex tryst.

"Bo _Dennis! _" Lauren shook her hand searching the brunette's features for a clue to her reserve. Her mind clicked over what she knew. Bo's real name was Ysabeau McCorrigan, name changed to elude Bo's grandfather Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. The elderly man had been trying for years to get custody of his granddaughter from her negligent mother. After futile efforts he had eventually relented and periodically gave money to his daughter's go-betweens to keep a roof over the child's head not sure whether she benefitted from the money Aoife leeched from him or if his granddaughter was still alive.

The young Goth had defensively pointed out that reading Bo's diaries and going through her stuff showed Lauren was willing to bend rules when she had to and she needn't be so 'uppity.'_ Bribing_ Aoife for information had the girl crowing that Lauren was on a slippery slope. The scholar had considered it a charitable hand out; the woman had that sweet and sour smell of a cocktail of drugs and alcohol and looked like she hadn't eaten for days.

With the information gained, Lauren had met Bo's grandfather, secured her birth certificate and some personal memorabilia before she learnt that Bo's passport was the real deal, fast tracked by an official taking cash on the side and ignoring the lack of supporting documentation. Bo now had a birth certificate she could call her own. She had been known as Dennis long enough to make a muddle look more likely than any attempt at fraud, at worst it just looked like sloppy work by the Passport Agency and Lauren felt she could relax on that front. What she wasn't sure about was how Bo would take the intrusion into her past. She probably knew more about Bo's circumstances than Bo did.

Bo picked up Lauren's holdall. "I'll help you with your things. Where to, Doc?" She was aware of Sandra's pink cheeks and imagined she'd gazumped her role as Lauren's _little helper_.

Noting the determined glint in Bo's gaze, Lauren decided to forgo an immediate update from her team. "Can we all meet at five in the canteen and I'll catch up with everyone after I've unpacked and showered."

"I'd just like to say Lauren, how pleased we are you're finally back at the helm," Sandal cheesed. "Our ship has been without its Captain long enough."

A polite smile proved Lauren had the measure of Dr Sandal.

Bo followed her in silence until they reached Lauren's executive suite, which meant it was twice as big as Bo's cabin but was equally stark and unwelcoming.

"Are you okay, Bo? You can't imagine how surprised …" Lauren cut off with a squeak as she was flattened against the wall.

"Where have you been?" Bo hissed furiously. "What the hell personal issues do you have_? I'm here!"_

Lauren swallowed and went pale.

"Sorry … sorry." Stricken by Lauren's reaction, Bo backed off, her hands raised in a placating gesture. "I've been imagining all sorts of things. I couldn't believe it when I arrived here ahead of you."

Lauren tried to calm her breathing.

"I asked for a break …," words spilled from Bo's lips reflecting her frustration, "I just didn't think you'd move on quite so quickly. I came here thinking you'd be thrilled at the surprise and all I got for my trouble is that frickin perv Sandal chasing me around the facility all week."

Swallowing, Lauren picked up the sense of what Bo was saying. "You think I've been with another woman?"

Bo's distress found expression as tears trickled down her face.

"No …," Lauren protested, "I've been with Kenzi in Florida."

If she'd said she'd been living it up with Frosty the Snowman she couldn't have blindsided Bo more effectively.

"Kenzi …," Bo stumbled over Lauren's revelation. Her super straight BFF had poached her girlfriend for the week.

"No, not like that," Lauren was in sensed. "I went there to surprise you, you idiot!"

Bo's expression went from nonplussed to a wide, watery grin as she finally grasped the truth of it. "You went there and I came here," she stumbled over the realisation, her breathless tone showing how much that meant to her. "Oh, Lauren!"

They finally achieved a passionate embrace each half laughing, half sobbing out their respective stories of how awful it felt to find the other one had been missing when they had reached their lovers supposed destination.

Bo's idea of unpacking Lauren's stuff was to throw the holdall in the storage locker.

"I'm supposed to debrief the team," Lauren protested faintly as Bo was more interested in de-briefing her.

"You got me here," Bo pointed out, her teeth showing in a grin as she brushed Lauren's thermal jacket down her arms. "You won't need that in here. If I was on a beach with such high temperatures I'd be slapping on total sunblock."

"Is something wrong with the heating system," Lauren looked perturbed.

Bo's fingers gathered up Lauren's top. "Something's wrong with Sandal. He thinks if he hikes up the heating high enough he'll have his own personal wet t-shirt competition going."

Lauren's nose wrinkled.

"Exactly. He must want to impress you though, it miraculously dropped to something like normal this morning."

Lauren laughed softly, she really loved Bo's sense of humour. She raised her arms at Bo's prompting to be relieved of her garment.

Bo's eyes darkened as she looked over Lauren's slim form. Fingers spanning the slender waist, she brought Lauren in closer.

Lauren slid her arms around Bo's neck, closing her eyes as Bo took advantage of her defenceless position to run her hands up her back to unhook her bra.

"Skin feels so silky," Bo whispered against her cheek, drawing the straps off the curve of the blonde's shoulders. She kissed the exposed skin and then raised her head and sought Lauren's mouth in a long, heated kiss. One kiss followed another until their mouths were melded starving each other of air.

"Wow," Bo laughed against Lauren's cheek when they finally tore apart panting.

Easing back, Lauren's molten chestnut eyes took in the brunette's flushed features. Her hands went to Bo's waistband as Bo tore off her own top and flung her bra to the far corners of the room as Lauren unzipped her pants.

"Dr Lewis taking charge," she whispered into Lauren's ear and then her breath hitched as her spine arched and hips jerked forward at the pressure of fingers sliding between her jeans and panties.

"Be a very good girl and you might get the benefit of my learned wisdom," Lauren teased her, moving her fingers very slowly.

One arm circling Lauren's shoulders for support, Bo brushed back a swathe of blond hair and let her tongue trace the lobe of her girlfriend's ear. "What happens if I'm bad?" Bo was flirting despite her attention being very much elsewhere.

The blond shivered at the heat of Bo's breath against her skin. "You might get the benefit of my learned wisdom twice," Lauren's laughter filtered through her words. "There has to be some benefit to eternal night."

X

In the canteen the clock ticked marking the silence of the gathered group. Sandal glanced at his watch. "Either those two have met before or Dr Lesbos is a very quick worker. We'll give it another half hour and if our leader fails to appear, we're done for the night." A subdued sniffing coming from Sandra drew his ire. "Oh, come on, Sandy, you we're never going to get it on with Legs Lewis," his gaze, he felt, passed for kind, "think how I feel, before she came back I was on sure thing with busty Bo."


	13. Chapter 13

Hit That 13

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Bo joined the semi-circle of team members casting a look under her lashes at Lauren who was sat out front, with a clipboard, looking at ease and not the least embarrassed about her no show the night before. Bo's tongue traced her swollen lower lip, a wicked light in her eyes as she revelled in memories of the hot, blond academic's hungry kisses and furious passion. She couldn't have been more shocked when Lauren plunged into an explanation.

"Sorry about yesterday evening. I'm glad Bob didn't keep you waiting too long. I had things to talk over with Bo."

All eyes turned to Bo.

Bo's eyes widened expressively questioning Lauren's deflection. They had neglected to talk about their relationship profile with the crew.

"Bo and I have been dating for six months. I did encourage her to apply for the post here but she kept it as a surprise. It was a_ surprise_ especially since I delayed my trip to go to Florida to visit with her." She grinned. "Best laid plans and all that …"

The others laughed apart from Sandra.

"Now I'm here, I've clearly got to pick up my game to get the work done. Can I quickly run through with each of you on the progress you've made?" She nodded to a table bearing coffee and cookies. "Refreshments are available, help yourselves as we go through this."

Bo poured coffee into a beaker and picked up one of the delicious cookies Lauren had brought with her as a treat. She wondered at Lauren's ease with discussing their relationship. The last six months had been an exercise in not making Lauren feel trapped and Bo had kept it as casual as possible considering she couldn't keep away from the woman. It had all come to a crunch with Florida looming. Being publicly acknowledged as Lauren's girlfriend was something that made her feel proud and a little tearful.

Dr Sandal slinked up beside Bo. "I hope you didn't take any of my jokes the wrong way? Lauren and I have worked together for a long time and I wouldn't like you to think I didn't respect and value her as a colleague."

Bo smirked. "I understand, Dr Sandal. I won't be able to use Lauren as a reference if I need it with regard to my work here so …"

"Oh, yes, of course, delighted to be asked. You've made an excellent contribution so far."

"Thanks." Bo put the cookie between her teeth and poured an extra beaker for Lauren, taking it to her, winking at her as the doctor briefly raised her gaze to offer thanks. She was trying to improve her life by extending her education but she still had enough street smarts to know when an advantage presented itself. She didn't think creepy Bob's comments would come as much of a surprise to Lauren; she was quite detached in that way and would just look at his value as a work horse to support her much lauded genius. Bo didn't want her efforts at attaining a plus on her CV to be viewed as Lauren delivering favours so Sandal signing off on her brief stint as a lab assistant wouldn't go amiss.

When it came to Bo's turn to deliver what she'd been doing, Lauren arranged for her to work with Greta for a while so that she could get a 'rounded' experience. The corner of Bo's lips lifted as her _girlfriend_ moved her out of creepy Bob's orbit for a week.

Following Lauren to her office afterwards, Bo circled her waist from behind as Lauren put her notes into a filing cabinet.

"Have I told you how sexy I find your natural air of authority?" she crooned against the blond's neck.

"I think you told me that last night." Grinning impishly, Lauren turned into her embrace. "Bo," her expression sobered, "there's something we have to talk about …"

"No,no,no,no, you just called me your girlfriend and last night was wonderful, don't give me your serious face." Bo pulled back looking upset. "This isn't another … oh, by the way, I'm going to the Sahara to study sand dunes, is it?"

"No, not at all, why would I study sand dunes?" Lauren looked perplexed. "It's just Kenzi told me about your passport and …"

"It's fine," Bo put up her hand to staunch Lauren's protest. "I filled out the correct form, took in the ID I'd got, there was a glitch and Kenzi had a friend who could smooth out all the bureaucratic crap. I'm me, the passport says I'm me, what's the problem. Nobody lied."

Lauren took in a steadying breath. "The guy who okayed your forms lied, Bo. You can't cut corners like that; you could get into serious trouble."

Bo refused to listen. "I'm here, that's all I care about. Look, Lauren, I've got three weeks before I leave here, save the passport jitters until then."

Opening her mouth, Lauren tried to explain her concerns and what she had done about them but Bo wasn't the least bit receptive to the conversation.

"La-la-la, I'm not listening," she sang aggravatingly.

"Okay, three weeks with an argument going around in circles isn't my idea of bliss either especially not here but we have to talk about this Bo. I tried to find out where you could get full ID …"

"Lauren it's my business. I'm not a child. _You_ are _not _responsible for me, now leave it." Bo went to the door. "In my world things don't go from A to Z there's a fuzzy bit in between. Get used to it, _girlfriend,_" she sing-songed as she went out the door.

Defeated, Lauren's shoulders drooped as she considered the resentment Bo would feel when she had the full details. Her attitude so far did not suggest she would view Lauren's interference with gratitude rather the reverse.

"This is such a mess," she muttered, wondering if regaining a grandfather would make up for the breach of Bo's privacy. Would she have done the same thing again? The answer was yes. Bo had to appreciate that she wasn't okay taking such chances with her freedom and reputation. Bo wasn't a child but she did take unnecessary risks based on a past where no-one cared very much about what she did. She had nobody to disappoint or give an account of herself to. If Bo wanted a different life things would have to change and that wasn't going to happen if she stuck her head in the sand and refused to appreciate the consequences of her actions.

Lauren groaned. She'd had a simple life before Bo blasted into it. 'S_imple but boring,'_ an inner voice reminded her. They both had some adjusting to do to accommodate the other. Deciding there was no way forward with the issue until Bo was prepared to listen, she switched her mind to her research. Spending the rest of the day inspecting the controls she had designed for her experiment, she felt a sense of satisfaction that Sandal had done a reasonable job of moving things along. Proceeding with her work she managed to put Bo to the back of her mind but Aoife and Fitzpatrick McCorrigan's faces and their conversations recurred at odd moments. It was not just a question of a passport, Aoife needed help and Bo's grandfather was desperate to reconnect with his lost granddaughter. The _passport _paled in comparison to family issues and Lauren felt honour bound to discuss the ramifications of her actions with Bo and help her find a way forward.

X

"It's not much to look at, is it?" Bo peered into one of the tanks.

"Well, it's never going to shoot a glamour calendar but I see a great future in algae." Lauren checked the temperature on the tank's digital read out. "It's really quite a remarkable resource."

"I got chapter and verse from Sandra when I said it seemed a long way to come for something that you could skim out of a local pond."

Lauren chuckled. She looked every inch the scientist in her white lab coat. Even though Bo'd been given similar apparel, Bo's low top and three quarter lycra shorts didn't quite look the real deal.

"Don't you two get along? Sandra could teach you a lot, she's extremely competent ..." Bo's snort of derision made Lauren turn from what she was doing. "Is there something I should know about?" Her questioning gaze brought the brunette sauntering over to her.

"Well, Dr Sexy," Bo smoothed Lauren's lapels between her fingers, dark eyes provocative, "Sandra's desire to impart information diminished when she found out I was bunking in with you. You really are clueless, aren't you? Or maybe, you're just used to having your staff gush over you, you take their adulation for granted."

"Oh," Lauren looked perplexed, "I'm sure Sandra isn't ... Not everyone that admires my work is necessarily ..." Bo's widening smile made Lauren look flustered. "Stop it, Bo!"

"Are you wearing anything under that lab coat, you've got it buttoned up," her grin was brazen as she slid a button undone, "naughty Dr Lewis, just a rather demure bra, creepy Bob will be delighted but rather disappointed if he discovers a good girl matching set."

Lauren put a finger against Bo's breastbone to stop her coming any closer. "I'm sure he's fully preoccupied with your expanse of cleavage and," she peeped, "black, lacy and anything but demure double D."

"Fancy giving the algae some human porn to watch? Ever gone a round in the Tank Room?"

"We can reschedule after the reconstituted chilli and a jug of margaritas tonight," Lauren replied with a twinkle in her eye, "unless you want to make a sex video for the CCTV."

Bo pouted. "You're no fun. When you said I could shadow you for the day, I didn't think you meant I actually _shadowed _ you for the day, I thought we'd christen every broom cupboard in the place."

Lauren eased back leading the way out. "Welcome to the world of work. If you wish to offer extra-curricular activities, hot coffee, on the other hand, would be very welcome."

"You need to re-define extra-curricula activity, babe," Bo gaze took in the fine view of Lauren's ass, "maybe that could be a topic on tonight's agenda."

Bo's low, sexy laugh caused a quiver of awareness to create havoc with Lauren's work ethic. She put on a spurt to clear the door of the Tank Room before her resolve deserted her.

X

"You won't have to make up that lost week will you?" Bo had a few days before her return to the US and she was already anticipating the difficulties of separation.

"No. Another team are due to arrive. It's okay, Bo, much of the work has been to try and find the secret ingredient to this particular algae's survival outside of the Antarctic, if I'm right the need to come here will be diminished."

Bo smiled happily. Sitting cross legged on Lauren's bed she contemplated the weeks ahead. "Was the condo as nice as it looked? I hope Kenzi hasn't wrecked it. She didn't take our room, did she?"

"No," Lauren was retrieving something from her briefcase. There were three bedrooms but the master suite was a step-up from the other two. Bo had claimed it from the second it popped up on the internet for viewing.

"I was looking forward to weeks in the sun now I'm thinking I'll be doing a jig for actual daylight."

The blond straightened and approached Bo, taking a document out of its zip lock protector.

"What's that?" Bo perked with interest.

Lauren had decided it was time to return to the passport issue. She had dreaded the moment since they had put off the conversation after her arrival but she needed time to discuss this with Bo and wasn't prepared to leave it to the last minute.

"It's your birth certificate." Lauren offered the document and Bo took it with a bewildered glance at her before she looked down at the document in her hands.

"Ysabeau McCorrigan. What sort of name is that?" She was about to deny it was hers when she saw Aoife's name listed as her mother. "What is this? McCorrigan," she repeated the name, "that was my Gramps name. He died years ago."

Lauren's lips pressed together as a denial clamoured to be expressed. "Bo," she said gently, "I'm not sure why you were told that but your grandfather is still alive."

Dark eyes echoed remembered pain and became liquid with tears. "Why would my Mom tell me that? I cried for weeks. How did you get this, Lauren? How do you know about my grandfather?"

Swallowing drily, Lauren watched as Bo stood up and regarded her accusingly.

"I panicked when Kenzi told me about your passport. When I first found out about it, I thought it was a forgery. I rather naively thought I could get you a legitimate passport if I could find your missing documents. So I traced your mother and then spoke to your grandfather and he had that."

Bo stared at her blankly. "You traced my mother! How the hell did you do that! Even I don't know where she is."

Colour climbed into Lauren's cheeks. "I found her name in your early diaries. I'm sorry Bo, I know that was an unforgivable breach of your trust but I was so worried you were going to get into trouble. Kenzi indicated that … well, what she did for a living and I found her through court records."

Stunned, Bo's turmoil was evident in the storm building in her eyes.

"Your grandfather was so grateful for news of you Bo. I told him you were at college and he was so proud. He sent photographs of you as a little girl and one of him as he is now. He wants to meet you …"

"Well, haven't you been busy!" Bo snatched the photographs and held them to her chest as if she was frightened they'd be taken away again. "Did you find my father while you were snooping? You had a week!"

"Bo?"

"I left my past behind. I crawled out of a bedroom window when my Mom's new game of flaunt the jailbait daughter and empty the guys pockets went a little bit wrong. The mark was a high roller and we both ran in different directions from the thugs he had working for him. Our paths never crossed after that."

"I'm sorry …"

"Why? I wasn't. When I couldn't find her and I had to fend for myself, I realised I was better off without her. Well, you knew I was trash now you know just how trashy. Daughter of a hooker who was weeks away from putting me up for sale."

Lauren knew from the diaries that was bravado. Bo had searched for her mother, circling towns around the area of the one they'd been chased out of. She'd started a journal to keep track of the towns. She'd worked in diners, hotels, sometimes hearing rumours of her Mom's whereabouts and then going on to the next place only to find her mother had moved on. It had been a heart rending read.

"I'd be lying to say she was doing well, Bo but she's still alive …"

"You're bringing it all back and I don't want to know!" Bo stormed to the door. "You had no right to go poking about it my life like that! I took what little you told me about your past and I locked it in my heart. I didn't tell anyone or go looking it up on the internet because I trusted you'd tell me when you were ready."

Lauren opened her mouth to protest.

"I suppose you think you were trying to help. Are you sure you weren't just trying to protect your reputation?" All Bo's doubts about Lauren's commitment to their relationship resurfaced with a vengeance. "I guess all those funding dollars aren't going to come in if your sainted research project gets a whiff of scandal. You're going to have to give up your taste for bad girls, Lauren, it really does mess up your very tidy existence!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hit That 14

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Lauren wasn't used to being the one that went begging for forgiveness. Well, begging might be an exaggeration but she was certainly uncomfortable with Bo being upset. She had hoped to catch her over dinner but Bo knew her habits and avoided the canteen. She was in possession of a chilled bottle of wine and had no-one to share it with. She'd forced dinner down on the premise that if Bo remained angry with her she might down the lot.

She tapped on Bo's door, hesitating outside it when she didn't get a response. She tried again. A muffled 'go away,' came from inside.

Her mouth flattened at the rejection and she turned away and had retreated several steps when the door was yanked open.

"Where are you going?" Bo's tone was both resentful and plaintive.

Lauren turned, feeling rather foolish holding a bottle and two glasses. It wasn't as if their last conversation suggested there was anything to celebrate.

Confusion touched her gaze. "You said 'go away," she explained.

Bo's dark eyes were tear swollen and emotional but she still managed to look exasperated. "Go away doesn't mean go away, it means try harder."

"Oh." Lauren accepted that some reverse psychology might be going on and lifted her hands with her bounty. "Ta da!"

Looking resigned, Bo returned to her room leaving the door open. "You are such a nerd," she grumbled.

Considering that Bo had left the door open and had used rather affectionate abuse Lauren moved back in the direction of the doorway. She had watched enough media to know that people often said the opposite to what they meant although she could never figure out why and she hesitated looking for further clues.

"You may cross the threshold." Bo bit her lip and gave a watery chuckle. "If nothing else, the wine's welcome."

"Do you want me to leave it?" Lauren offered. "It's probably not wise to drink on your own, I was contemplating finishing the bottle but I'd have a terrible headache tomorrow."

"Well, let's both avoid a headache." Bo kicked out a chair so that Lauren could sit.

Sitting down, Lauren gave over the wine to Bo who uncorked it and poured two glasses. She tried to prepare her speech but was nervous about the reception; Bo was still very emotional and maybe needed to calm down a little more to discuss their differences and moving forward. She was surprised that Bo took the onus upon herself to open the discussion.

"I know you think I'm an unstable whacko, you don't have to say it." Bo took a gulp of wine. "The person you want would have worked a season in Miami and greeted your arrival with a nice dinner and a chilled bottle of wine. No cancel that, would never have gone to Miami and have their own stack of books to get through and done an internship somewhere to benefit their career."

Her imaginary consort sounded a little pedestrian. Lauren went to interrupt.

"I tried to be that person and got a dodgy passport. Trying to be right, I did everything wrong." Bo had the air of someone that had done some hard thinking in between her crying jags.

Lauren got up and perched on the bed next to Bo. Reaching for her hand, she entwined their fingers. "Bo, you have done so well and to see you put it at risk frightens me. I don't want you to take those risks for me. I _wanted_ you here but not to the detriment of your future. You're an independent individual, you have the chance to get a degree and follow your own star." She felt Bo physically withdraw and turned to look at her profile. "What did I say? What's wrong?" If Bo had been slapping mortar on bricks she couldn't have seen walls go up so quickly.

"Nothing." Bo released her hand.

Frustrated Lauren viewed the averted profile with keen attention. "Okay, does it feel better to end up in a holding centre and have to depend on me when your criminal record stops you from getting a decent job? I'll support you, Bo but you're not even comfortable with idea of my paying for you to go to Paris …"

Bo took the glass out of her hand, gave her impassioned look, straddled her on the bed in one economic move and kissed her breathless.

"I'm totally confused," Lauren rasped. "What happened there?" The tip of her tongue experimentally traced her swollen lips, Bo's dark eyes following the movement and for a moment Lauren thought they were going to christen Bo's virgin bunk.

Bo framed Lauren's face with her hands looking like she was about to cry again. "I've spent the last couple of hours raging at you and raging at me. I thought you were dumping me, I was expecting it but you're not. It's the nicest thing … but I can't let you do it. I'm going to be nothing but poison in your life. It was wrong of me to attack you for wanting to preserve your life's work, why should you put it at risk for a stupid girl who carelessly bends rules and doesn't think about the consequences."

"You're by no means stupid, Bo, just ..."

"No, don't excuse me. I don't want anything I've done to damage your reputation. I have my freaky past and you have yours and we both deal with it in different ways. We've had this …" she planted a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips, "if it has to end it's still going to be one of my best memories. I'll go and try and make sense of my family … and you can get on with your work without me to distract you."

Lauren had intended to impress on Bo the rudiments of being a good citizen and try to do everything she could to help her with her family. To be relieved of all responsibility in the matter left her floundering. Lips tingling from Bo's kisses, she tried to force her brain into action.

Bo got up and picked up the photographs. Biting her lip, she visibly struggled to change emotional gear. "It's weird, you think your Gramps is old when you're little but look, he's a fine man. I need to work through this. Maybe you could tell me where you found my mother."

"Bo …?"

"No, I'll be responsible for the risks I've taken, Lauren, for my family." She refilled their glasses. "Come to Miami if you want but only if you really want to, we'll be … friends for now."

Bewildered Lauren took her glass. "Friends?"

"Yes," Bo was resolute, her face earnest. "I've taken you out of your comfort zone, it's important to you, I know that. It's enough to know you care … that's more than I've had from most lovers. I want you to come to Miami but I've been demanding just like Bobbie and I know that's hard for you. I don't want to be that person."

Lauren took her glass and sipped her wine totally floored by the turn of events. Did she want this? To go back to her former existence? She couldn't deny the thought had crossed her mind. On the odd occasion she had even viewed the relative peace with an element of nostalgia but she had been too busy catching up to Bo to ever consider the option seriously. Bo had done something to stimulate her life, had shown her that she could have something more than one night stands. The unpredictable turn of events had thrown her completely. Bo had followed her to the Antarctic demolishing all obstacles in her way and was now running full tilt in the opposite direction.

"You think we're too different," she queried, her voice wavering, "to make this work?"

Denial flashed into Bo's dark gaze but she stuck to her guns. "I think a relationship based on you rescuing me from my stupid is not going to work and I'm not asking you to tie a yellow ribbon around the old oak tree. I'll go back and if the air clears we'll take it from there."

Totally confused, Lauren didn't know what to say. She couldn't help remembering the last time Bo had threatened to put them on a break and didn't know if she was expected to respond to Bo severing the links with a new vow of commitment. The fear of Bo being led off by customs officials on landing wasn't something she could detach herself from so she went with that and her honest expression of how confused she felt in the emotional minefield she was tiptoeing through.

"I've never been in this situation before, Bo. I want to help you, what if the worst happens and that man that falsified your passport gets investigated." She didn't like to add that most people seeking passports illegally had more nefarious intent than Bo. "You'll need my help. I'll fly back with you …"

Bo was already shaking her head. Lauren couldn't tell if she was disappointed by her response or not. "No," she was resolute. "This is me, this is my responsibility, okay, I'm a love crazy fool, that's my nature, I'm a passionate creature. You would never take this sort of risk so it's not on you. You're right; I need to follow my own star, that's what I have to do. I don't want hand-outs I don't want to try and be someone I'm not, I want to be me."

X

Bo had her passport confiscated on landing in Miami. She played confused and bewildered well and with the production of her Social Security number and evidence of her driving licence and student status, she was told she needed to present herself at the passport agency with her documentation to revalidate her passport.

"We're investigating a number of passports issued by a certain official during the last six months," she was informed. "It's a broad sweep and many passports will be genuine, it's nothing to worry about." The custom's officer tried to reassure her after five hours waiting for the ID she had given to be processed. "The ID you gave checks out, so if you just give me your address while staying in Miami, we'll set you up with an appointment to come in and bring your birth certificate and any other documentation required."

Bo nodded, flooded with relief. She still had enough sense not to offer up her birth certificate right there and then; the difference in name would guarantee she was there all night. She was glad she hadn't agreed to Lauren travelling with her. Lauren had many achievements but bluffing it out with customs officials was an untested skill.

Free again, Bo made for the taxi-rank. The warm air was a balm against her skin. Giving the address of the condo, she sat back in the cab and called Kenzi.

"Line up the shots, Kenz. I'll be there in a few." The excited gabble that greeted her call made her close her eyes with tiredness. "Later. I won't be long." She ended the call and gazed out into the neon lit night.

Remembering all the excitement of getting the job as lab assistant and anticipating Lauren's surprise, she had totally blanked out any qualms about her fast-tracked passport. She had felt entitled to it and didn't see what she was doing as fraudulent. Sitting in front of those custom officials she had a swift maturity check.

A normal person would just turn up with their birth certificate; a normal person wouldn't have had the problem in the first place. She guessed she'd have several weeks grace before the appointment date loomed. If it came to it, she'd just have to take the rap, the thought of having to create a third identity left her weary. She didn't want to be on the run. She'd spent a good number of years working herself towards a different life, she done something stupid and she'd have to pay for it, her major concern was keeping Lauren and Kenzi out of the mess.


	15. Chapter 15

Hit That 15

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

The diminutive man's face was wreathed with smiles. A tearful reunion followed and Bo sat with her grandfather and sipped whisky, telling him of her life and how she'd decided to repair the gaps in her education and had done well enough to take on a degree course.

She explained the glitch over her passport and he listened, hearing the underlying emotional tone of Bo's visit to the polar region.

"She kind of attracts women who do crazy things," Bo savoured the whisky her eyes heavy as she spoke about Lauren, "I didn't want to be one of the crazies but I didn't have enough ID to get a passport the easy way, it would have taken months to get the school and work records I had, even if they kept records that would back me up. Getting my birth certificate is great but it's a different name to the one on my passport and I don't know if there was any legal basis for Mom taking the name Dennis."

He patted her hand, his eyes brightening. "I'm guessing your mother took it because you had medical ID in that name. You were adopted, Bo, by relatives of ours, Mary and Peter Dennis. They were a couple without children and they'd looked after you on and off when you were a child. It meant you didn't leave the family, I could still be your Gramps and you didn't have to live in a bar. You have the legal right to the name Dennis, I have all the papers. Your Mom just came back and took you. She did want you," he reassured her, his face showing remembered pain, "she just couldn't look after you properly. I had many a sleepless night thinking about the pair of you and what sort of life you were living. She must have moved out of state and used what she had to get you some schooling and medical treatment. It's why you probably moved so much, she wouldn't stay anywhere long enough for the authorities to catch up with her."

Bo swallowed thickly hardly able to believe her ears. "So I've got everything I need to back up my passport?" He nodded and she gave a husky laugh. "Wow! That's a relief. I really don't want to be found guilty of any irregularity."

"You'll be fine." He smiled at her. "Mary and Peter are coming around this evening, we had a party when Lauren told us you were safe and well, it was like a dream come true. When Lauren asked if you had a birth certificate, I didn't think about the name Dennis, I didn't think your Mom would keep it other than to use it for health benefits. I made sure to let her know through her go-betweens that your insurance was paid up."

Bo could hardly believe it. She'd spent the last ten years on her own thinking her only relative had deserted her and now she had three people who cared enough to celebrate the fact she was alive and kicking, spending years taking care of her the best way they could.

"And I don't want you thinking you have to work the whole of your vacation," Trick squeezed her hands. "I've been putting away regular savings hoping one day you'd come back through this door for both you and your mother. I'd be honoured to pay your college fees and maybe we could try and find your Mom and see if she's ready to face rehab. From what Lauren told me, she sounds like she's feeding an addiction."

Bo nodded, swallowing hard. "I've saved up for college, Gramps, it's important for me to pay my way … but I think Mom needs help. I'd like to find her."

If Fitzpatrick McCorrigan could feel any prouder he reckoned he'd burst with it. How his little Bo had managed to turn into this beautiful creature considering the adversity she had faced, he couldn't imagine. The passport business was the foolishness of love. He could see that she reacted every time he mentioned Lauren's name and guessed there was more there to know but he left that for now.

"I'm prepared to spend money on your mother but it's not going into a drug dealer's pocket. You're going to have to be tough with her Bo, if she knows you have savings she'll sing a song that will break your heart."

Bo's eyes showed that she wasn't naïve on that front. "I know Gramps. I've seen a lot. Change has got to come from her, I know that."

X

Lauren left a message that she would be delayed arriving at the condo due to adverse weather conditions. It was a one way process, families had priority and she knew she wouldn't get a reply. She tried to contact Bo's cell when she landed back in the US but Bo's cell number was no longer in use.

Her luggage wheels once more crossed the threshold of the condo to be greeted by Kenzi eating cereal.

"Wow, you two really have crap timing. Bo's in Orlando."

"Orlando? Has she gone to see her grandfather? I tried her cell but it's been disconnected."

"Yes, well, she's all tough love with Mommy Dearest but that didn't stop the skank picking her pocket."

"Oh." Lauren helped herself to coffee. "She's found her mother. How's that going?"

"They've got as far as cleaning her up and feeding her but Gramps is sick of fighting her off from the bar, otherwise it's happy families. She was disappointed you couldn't make it." Kenzi scrutinized the doctor. "Not our usual Bo-bo. She's kinda creepy serious. Her Mom's trying to party and reckons she's got a cuckoo in the nest."

"One drink equals one drunk." Lauren sat down and sighed. "I guess Paris is out."

"You can take me. I'll be your platonic girlfriend."

"I think I've got one of those already," Lauren was droll.

"Yeah, what is that sitch? Bo comes back here allegedly single, has as much fun as a corpse at a funeral and goes ape shit about her cell going missing cos she's lost all your pics."

"Really?" Lauren looked hopeful.

"I thought you finished it." Kenzi was even more puzzled.

"Strangely enough when I finish relationships, I don't follow the woman on her vacation."

Chuckling, Kenzi closed one eye. "Nice one, Doc. So are you just doing a flyby on your way to Paris or are you going to find her? Never thought I'd say this but I think she needs you to bring her back to life. ZomBo needs help."

"Paris can wait." Lauren kicked off her shoes. "I haven't confirmed yet, I thought I might be stuck in the Antarctic. Fortunately they've got a stand-in lined up. What's the quickest way to get to Orlando?"

"I could drive. I guess I owe you one after you've kept me in luxury for weeks. Takes about three and half hours. Either that or you could fly."

Lauren groaned.

"Road trip it is. You can sleep in the back."

"Thanks, Kenzi."

X

"I don't know what's the matter with you, there are guys falling over themselves to buy you dinner, drinks and you blow them all off." Aoife gave her a considering look as she sipped at her soda. "You're not a confirmed lesbian, are you? You used to like boys."

"It's not a religion, I happen to be in love with a woman." Bo was used to her mother's goading. Aoife was rather taken with having a comfortable bed and as much as she could eat but she was crazing for action and her appointed minder was as much fun as being handcuffed to a nun.

"I've had a few female lovers, they kept the house clean and paid the bills but they run to emotion. Two women PMSing at the same time is no fun. That's why God invented guys, to level out the emotional hoohah."

Bo grinned. "Lauren doesn't bring the emotional hoohah, she's kinda cool with stuff." Behind her grin was the knowledge that Lauren actually retreated from overt emotional display and that her tempestuous nature sometimes felt like a form of abuse. Her smile died.

"Hmm." Aoife gave her a considering look. "And are you cool with stuff? There was an awful fuss over that little cell going missing." She received a murderous look for the reminder. "Well, surely you can take more photographs. She hasn't dumped you, has she?"

"We aren't going out anymore. We're friends. I haven't heard from her because my cell got pinched."

"She's got Trick's number; she could have called The Dal."

"She's probably still in the Antarctic," Bo growled, her mother was standing on her emotional corns.

"So did she friend-zone you?" Aoife pushed.

"No." Bo gripped her glass wishing it was something stronger.

"Let's have a drink and tell Momma all about it. There's no way my baby is happy. That woman Lauren, she went to an awful lot of trouble to help you. I smell money, classy too, why the hell would you give up on that?"

X

"Her passport got confiscated?" Lauren had been almost dropping off to sleep when Kenzi landed that bombshell as she caught Lauren up on Bo's recent history.

"Yeah, but she says it's okay. Her Gramps is going to the interview with her and taking the family lawyer."

"She's got an interview!" Lauren's eyes were wide, sleep suddenly vanquished. She was horrified.

"I'd been partying when she rang and some of the deets are a bit blurry but she said not to worry and it's all good."

Lauren had already jumped ahead to Bo's future incarceration and where she'd find a good lawyer to ameliorate her sentence. She didn't hear another thing Kenzi said for the rest of the journey and arrived at The Dal in a state of sheer anxiety.

X

Having resisted the temptation to spill all to her mother, Bo returned Aoife to The Dal for her chores that involved preparing vegetables in the tavern's kitchen. Having consulted an addictions expert Bo had discovered that Aoife's pick and mix alcohol and drug cocktail hadn't left her with a physical addiction but problem use that would be best served by abstinence, good diet, sleep and occupation. The only drug she was using was something to help her sleep and other symptoms were dealt with when they occurred with none prescription remedies. Aoife had complied with much that was suggested, half starved and homeless when Bo found her, she had followed Bo back to The Dal and begrudgingly agreed to a plan of work and play. Aoife's newly reunited family and Dal staff were helping support her through the rough times.

Bo was just picking up a knife to help with the chores when she spied Kenzi's car and snapped to attention when a familiar figure unwound from the passenger seat.

"Do you need to be excused?" Aoife questioned when Bo started to agitate from foot to foot.

"God, she's here! Why has she come? I mean is this just social …? Do I look okay?" She turned to her mother with desperate eyes.

Aoife gave her a sweeping look before turning her attention to the window. "Oh, look, it's Doctor Moneybags. Darling, try and play it cool, you look like some fangirling adolescent."

Straightening her clothes, Bo pushed out of the kitchen into the bar followed by her mother who was quite happy to desert the vegetables.

"Bo!" Lauren rushed at her, sweeping her into an embrace. "Don't worry. We'll get you through this. What sort of lawyer has your grandfather hired because you'll need someone who is capable of defending a criminal case. Maybe we should get married! I'm not sure of Florida's status, would it be recognized …? What happened? Kenzi said everything was okay but how can it be … it's possible you could get some kind of community service if I say I put pressure on you and you were upset and not thinking straight and were vulnerable …"

"Lauren! Lauren!" Bo tried to get a word in edgeways, laughing affectionately at the blonde's distress. "Calm down. It's okay, really. It's all done. I went with Gramps yesterday and it's all straightened out. I've got my passport back."

Lauren gazed at her non-comprehendingly. "Really? How? I mean the birth certificate was wrong and that wouldn't be sorted out in a day …"

Bo explained how her grandfather had the necessary paperwork and they'd turned up and waited with a room full of people having to do the same thing. The presence of the family lawyer vouching that he had known the family from before Bo's birth had clinched it and they were in and out as the officials moved on to others with more complicated histories.

"Oh, thank God, I've been so worried. It was like my worst nightmare when Kenzi said your passport had been confiscated."

"It's fine." Bo hugged her, closing her eyes for a second at the familiar warmth and scent and then easing back, her gaze questioning. "So what brings you here? Decided to give the beaches a chance? Did the Condo live up to expectations?"

Lauren looked bewildered. "The Condo?"

"She's just got off the plane," Kenzi chipped in. "Barely had a chance to defrost before we got in the car and headed here."

"Doctor Lewis," Aoife came forward and extended her hand, "it's wonderful to see you again and I want to thank you for reuniting me with my beautiful daughter. She's such a good girl, helping her nightmare mother, she's barely left my side."

Trip came up, urging one of the staff to take an order for drinks. He clasped Lauren's hands warmly. "As you can see we're quite the family concern. I can't thank you enough for making this possible."

Lauren looked rather dazed. She kept looking at Bo trying to understand how the brunette felt about her sudden appearance. Was she welcome? Had their separation made Bo see their relationship in a different light? Had she moved on? Bo's reserve made her feel distant even though she was animatedly telling her about her time in Orlando, drawing Aoife and Trick into the conversation, she felt welcomed as a friend and nothing more and her cheeks heated at her impulsive offer of marriage. Legitimizing Bo by offering marriage to a US citizen, therefore having rights to visit if Bo was imprisoned, seemed practical as her fevered mind had tried to find the best way to help on the drive to Orlando. Now she felt foolish and as if she had overreacted. Had she embarrassed Bo?

X

"Why don't you put me up for auction?" Bo hissed to her mother as Lauren was distracted by something Kenzi was saying. Her mother's repeated praise of her daughter's efforts made her sound like a candidate for sainthood.

"You're both obviously very giving people. That watch she's wearing must have cost a small fortune and her necklace is high quality silver, top end clothes too. She proposed, didn't you hear her, she's tired, find her a room and capitalize on the moment."

"I am not …" she broke off as Lauren looked in her direction. "Are you okay?" she tried to cover up her altercation with her mother. "You must be exhausted."

"Why don't you show Lauren one of the spare rooms?" Aoife suggested, "she can have a nap before dinner."

X

"I'm sorry about my Mom, she's kinda used to being a scavenger." Bo opened a door to a lovely room with sunshine in lazy pools on the bed.

Lauren looked clueless. "She seemed very proud of you." In truth she hadn't paid much attention, her focus was on Bo.

"You are tired, aren't you?" Bo grinned. "It's good to see you again, Lauren. I forget subtext has never been your strong point."

Lauren swallowed. "Has my … has my being here … I don't know what I'm saying," Her eyes glittered with tears."

Bo came close and cupped Lauren's face. "Thank you for caring about me. It means a lot. You'll feel better when you're rested. Then we can talk." She kissed her lightly on the cheek. She knew she could persuade Lauren back into her arms in this drained state but that would just put off the inevitable. "Let me help." She eased the jacket off Lauren's shoulders.

"When I proposed. I was seeing you in every bad prison movie I've ever seen…" Lauren laughed weakly.

Bo hung the jacket over a chair. "You almost had me looking forward to conjugal visits," Bo couldn't help flirting a little bit.

Lauren sat down on the bed as Bo came to kneel down and remove her shoes. "I can do that," she offered sleepily.

"That's what g…friends are for." Stroking her hands up the back of Lauren's calves, she met the sleep drugged eyes with tender concern. "Lie down," she whispered.

"I don't know if I can sleep. I feel so wired," Lauren admitted as Bo gently urged her onto the bed.

Rubbing her back, Bo spoke softly about her family and The Dal and how she'd been working for her Gramps and had been trying to get her Mom straight and Aoife had generally been doing well although she groused a lot.

Lauren was soothed by the familiar tones and touch. "I've got used to you, Bo," she mumbled. "I don't like being alone."

Bo continued the soothing caress. "I don't want to be _that_ girl, you know. The one that you have before you go to the love of your life. I need more, Lauren."

Silence greeted her words.

Bo peeped at Lauren's face, her smile regretful. "Now you sleep?" She drew back a sheaf of blond hair to kiss her cheek. "No more softly softly, it's either on or it's not." Getting up, she went to the door, glancing back at the woman on the bed. "I've gotten used to you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Hit That 16

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Aoife left Bo and Kenzi together after the young Goth's not so subtle hint sent her off to watch a movie with her father.

"Really?" Bo rolled her eyes. 'Nixai-Momma-she-killa-zee-drinko,' had the desired effect of allowing girl talk but only Kenzi would have the bare faced gall to put it like that.

"Well, she wasn't going. And I like my tequila without the added extra of arm wrestling your Mom for it."

A chuckle broke Bo's censure. "Hell, who am I kidding, I'm dying for a drink. Do you think Lauren's going to sleep through? That journey back from the base is a killer."

Kenzi knocked back a shot. "Maybe. She wasn't exactly Miss Chatterbox on the way up. What's with your welcome mat? I thought you'd be doing the pee-pee dance and jumping her bones at 'hello.' She gabbled all that shit about supporting a jail wife and taking the blame for your fraudster love flight and all you did was pat her head like she was some over excited spaniel."

Bo poured herself another drink. Staring at it for a moment, she raked her lower lip with her teeth and sighed heavily. "I know she feels responsible for what happened … She applied for the post for me, she didn't know I would go to such extremes to be with her and she wants to help straighten things out. She's nowhere near wanting to get married, Kenzi, it's taken six months to acknowledge me as her girlfriend."

"I thought you broke up …" Kenzi pointed out. "And you broke up with _her,_ what's that shit?"

"I'm talking about before the break." Looking defensive, Bo traced a finger around her glass. "When she found out about my Mom and the fact I didn't even know my real name, I felt humiliated. I just saw myself as trash bringing scandal to her door. I broke up with her because I wanted to handle it, face what I'd done not have Lauren bail me out like she did when we destroyed the bar."

Kenzi clinked her glass with her own. "Hey, this country tells a tale of rags to riches, it doesn't matter what you've come from, it's where you're going or so I believe. Why are you putting yourself down?"

Bo sipped the raw liquid, wincing as it went down. "Lauren's spent a long time distancing herself from that sort of chaos, you can see how upsetting she finds it, she was a breath away from hyperventilating."

Kenzi picked up on that. "Doc has a murky past? Do tell? I'm looking for anything to explain why she makes squares of random possessions outside my bedroom door. I'm guessin a freaky religion where neatniks are the Chosen. The only way I stopped myself from emptying the garbage on her bed was with self-talk that she was saving me from an apocalyptic cull in her own geeky way."

Bo snorted into her shot. She'd missed Kenziverse, it made her feel better. "Let's just say she has a nightmare past and her calm, ordered world is her way of dealing with it." She eased back in her chair looking thoughtful. "It wasn't just my past that got to me, I'm an emotional person, Kenz and I'm sick of tip toeing around. I'm kinda loud with my feelings. I get frustrated when I have to sit in a corner and keep quiet so she'll allow me to be in the same room."

"Sounds like a good reason for a break." Kenzi played devil's advocate. "Though I have to say, when in the vicinity of you sharing a room with the fair Doc, she doesn't sound very quiet to me."

An unconvincing smile played around Bo's lips. "That's sex. She's a tiger in bed." Memories stirred her battened down libido. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you! I've missed her so much, Kenz, I don't know what to do. She says she doesn't want to be alone and she's used to me. That's where Lauren is when she's not panicked out of her wits offering jailhouse rock. Used to me! She made me sound like an old shoe!"

X

"It won't make you feel any better." Lauren's soft tone made Aoife freeze. She had the cork in her teeth from the wine used in the kitchen.

Spitting it out, she looked at the apparition and frowned crossly. "And why is that? There's only half a bottle."

"It won't be enough. You'll either break into the bar to get more or go out to find it somewhere else. Tomorrow you'll see the disappointment in yourself mirrored in Bo's eyes and need more to drown out the guilt."

Aoife gave her a long look. She could see what gave Bo the hots. Besides the tangled gold hair and leggy, toned look, the woman had a quiet assurance about her that commanded attention. Ever the rebel, Aoife challenged that. "Why aren't you banging my daughter? That's what you came for, wasn't it? Put a smile on her face, she needs it."

Lauren didn't respond and feeling rather juvenile Aoife tossed her hair back and reluctantly went to the sink. "All gone," she sing songed as she poured the wine away. "If I'm going to be a reformed mother, then you young lady, can tell me what your intentions are towards my Bo." She glanced at the clock. "Guess you're system is out of whack with all the travelling. Where are my manners? Have you had anything to eat?"

"No. I'm starving, actually," Lauren admitted, a little smile offering an olive branch.

"Okay. When craving find something to do," Aoife intoned with self mockery. "Omelette?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Hot chocolate to drink. Don't want to get you all hyped up this time of night, you need to get back into sync. I used to put little marshmallows in it for Bo. I wonder where Trick keeps those. Must be some somewhere, he's a walkover for my baby and she won't take anything from him. She's a good girl."

"Yes, she is," Lauren agreed a smile curving her lips.

"Here they are. If we can't have booze, let's have sugar." Aoife busied around the kitchen.

It was on the tip of Lauren's tongue to say that a sugar high was not exactly good for sleep either but she kept her own counsel. She had plans to sooth her own unrest and if Aoife was willing, she would try and help her too.

X

Bo checked on Lauren and came to an abrupt halt when she found an empty bed. She could smell the faint aroma of cooking. Quietly tripping down the stairs, she followed her nose to the kitchen. It was empty. Puzzled, she searched the room and then towards the waft of cool air and stopped in her tracks.

The sight of Lauren and her mother going through a silently choreographed Tai Chi routine out on the porch was the last thing she expected to see. Her mouth fell open in surprise. The dawn light gave their movements a mystical quality. She hadn't heard her mother get up, she usually slept light and helped her Mom through her early morning temptations. Drinking with Kenzi had made her sleep just that little bit deeper. It warmed her heart that Lauren had been able to offer Aoife help to sooth her restless spirit.

Bo just watched them feeling quite mesmerized herself, her stress levels dropping. Taking in the pale coloured tank and calve length sweats, she could picture the body beneath and felt arousal flicker as the slow movements, stretch and flex, made her eyes track compulsively. Loving Lauren was easy. She smiled as she watched the graceful movements. What did she want? Was this the woman she wanted to spend her life with? Hell, yes! Okay, Lauren being _used_ to her wasn't exactly a roses and champagne moment but Lauren was a little handicapped in the emotional stakes. Where it counted she was pure gold. She wouldn't have her family around her if it wasn't for Lauren. Bo was now a regular citizen. Some people wouldn't think that was much but she did. Okay, she didn't have a Dad but she had a name, people she could depend on and a future that was her own for the making. She felt suddenly very light hearted considering she'd been looking a prison sentence in the face a week ago.

"Bo." Lauren smiled in greeting, finishing her movement and nodding at Aoife. "You picked that up really well," she congratulated.

Aoife gave her an amused look. "I had a good teacher. Well, I'm off for a few hours beauty sleep, enjoy, darlings."

X

"I guess she got twitchy," Bo offered into the silence her mother's departure left.

"It's a tough time. She looks so much healthier than the last time I saw her."

"Hmm," Bo agreed, thinking that was an understatement, "she was a bit of a car crash but she's trying."

"So this is how you've spent the rest of your vacation, helping your Mom?"

"Yeah, why not?" Bo was slightly defensive. "I've been spending time with Gramps too and Mary and Peter. It's nice to know I have people … I haven't had that for a long time."

The blonde nodded not quite meeting her eyes.

Remembering what Lauren had told her about her own past made Bo pull up fast. "Prize for being insensitive," she groaned. "I meant …"

"I know," Lauren looked up under her lashes, "it's okay, Bo, I'm happy for you."

"Well, you made it possible." She moved closer taking Lauren's hands and smiling at her. "You're kinda great, you know. The way you put your mind to things, it's incredible."

"I just panicked," Lauren admitted fervently. "You're such a passionate character, Bo, I felt so guilty at the thought of your future being squandered. You have such potential."

Bo nodded, with confidence. "Yes, yes, I have." She chuckled. "And Kenzi. Her uncle told her she was the legitimate part of his business plans and not to get involved in anything that would screw that up. Weird how life turns out, isn't it?"

Lauren actually looked relieved.

"Been a bit of a walk on the wild side for you, hasn't it?" Bo joked, her searching gaze not matching her tone.

"I used to see the pair of you, strutting through campus, you were distinctive. You intrigued me."

"You hid that well when I hunted you down and offered up my girl crush." Bo laughed softly at the memory.

"Idle speculation on those around you is a little different from up front and centre, asking for a date and being told I'd have to lead sexually until you got the hang of it."

They both laughed and Bo nodded, dark eyes affectionate. "You certainly put me in my place. I can't believe I did that. To be honest I can't remember much about the pass I made, my brain spasms when I'm near you and my mouth goes on automatic pilot. Half of what I say probably doesn't make sense."

"Maybe to begin with. You were a little excitable. That's changed now," Lauren's voice was a little wistful. "Was I wrong to come here, Bo? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I can go back to the Condo, take a couple of days and then fill my life with my usual stuff. I know you said come here if I wanted to but I didn't really know whether that meant … come here or … well, you were just easing out gently."

Bo groaned inwardly but she couldn't help finding the way Lauren concentrated on something in the distance when she tried to express her thoughts rather endearing.

"Why did you come?" Bo asked seriously. "Was it just to make sure I was clear of a criminal charge? I told you I wasn't your responsibility, you didn't need to do that."

Wide eyed Lauren's mouth moved but nothing came out.

"Did you want to see me?" Exasperation laced her words. She let go of Lauren's hands, gesturing towards the space between them. "Honestly, Lauren, sometimes I think we speak a different language. What do you feel about me besides lust and the fact I've managed to stick like glue and you've got used to having me around."

"Feel? Well …" Lauren floundered.

"It's what people do when they're in a romantic relationship …" Bo felt painfully vulnerable dragging the subject of their relationship out into the open and Lauren being stuck for words wasn't helping.

"I know that," the blonde looked aggrieved, "it's unfair to ask a question and then cut me off before I can answer. I'd like to think we could continue … be together. I didn't finish it Bo, you did!"

Bo scowled. She was still getting 'I'm used to you and I don't want to be lonely.' Progress but not enough for her hungry heart. "You let me," she pointed out. "I had the distinct feeling you kinda liked the idea of having your own space again. What happened? Did you suddenly discover a book didn't quite make up for an empty bed?"

Lauren couldn't quite figure out how they'd gone from tender affection to open conflict. "I realise I might not be all you'd wish for in a partner, Bo but if you insist on saying the opposite to what you actually want, it's not surprising that we miscommunicate. I am quite clearly saying, given a choice, I would choose to continue our relationship. This is the second time you've tested me on this and I've remained consistent. So we don't get in a muddle again, tell me what you want. What do you need to make this relationship work for you?"

Bo felt her brain fizz. She felt as if she was in the middle of the lecture hall being asked to clarify a point. True to form, when Lauren made a discussion about feelings into a procedural debate, hers overwhelmed her. "A muddle!" she parroted. "A muddle! Well, muddle me this. I love you, Lauren! I want to play house, I want to plan vacations, I want you to say to me, 'Bo, it's possible I'll have to go to the ass end of nowhere, what do you think?' If we're to continue, Dr Lewis, single academic following her solitary star is over! No more I'm off to Antarctica, go play sand pies with your friend in Florida. I want to be part of the equation not a recreational fuck when you feel like it!"

Lauren's sudden heightened colour coincided with an uncomfortable clearing of the throat.

Bo froze.

A delivery van pulling into the yard explained Trick's presence. Bo heartily wished the earth would part between her feet and swallow her whole but all three of them seemed stuck in a vortex of embarrassment.

"I'll see to this …" Trick gestured to the van hurriedly moving to greet the driver.

"Just wonderful," Bo groaned, covering her face with her hands in mortification.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private," Lauren suggested carefully.

"You think!" Bo strode off towards The Dal.

Realising that something in her approach had triggered Bo and _recreational fuck_ hanging in the air like a flashing neon sign was the last thing Bo would wish to have said in front of her grandfather,Lauren hurriedly followed in her steps. Bo had declared her love so it was worth hanging in there. The terms stipulated were perfectly acceptable for their future together, clearly a long term partnership required different consideration than dating. Perhaps Bo was upset because she'd had to ask rather than Lauren making the offer but the emotional temperature had escalated so rapidly she had been struggling to keep up and slow in her responses. Relationships, she concluded, were really hard.


	17. Chapter 17

Hit That 17

Characters belong to Prodigy Pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

"Is this your room? It's very pretty."

Bo had gone to the window. Taking slow, deep breaths she tried to calm down. Lauren had followed her, she hadn't backed away. It occurred to her that Dr-Hit-and-Run had braved several of her eruptions to try and repair the damage. That thought helped reduce the simmering broil of emotions more than anything.

She looked back with a small cramped smile as she acknowledged her grandfather's efforts. "Gramps had it decorated when he knew I was coming to stay. He's tried to make everything nice for me and my Mom … God, what must he think!"

Lauren closed the door and came into the room. "He's probably more concerned about the fact that you're upset. He runs a bar, Bo, it's not the first time he's heard someone express themselves in colourful language."

"No," Bo gave a weak laugh, "but it's probably not what he expected." She gestured to the feminine furniture and oak carved bed that could have been part of a fairy tale.

Lauren came closer. "You might not be Snow White or Sleeping Beauty but you are brave and have a big heart and that's probably more than he dared wish for. You're not a disappointment to him, Bo, you couldn't be."

Sighing, Bo turned and met Lauren's gaze, her own wary.

"You're more than I dared wish for," Lauren admitted, her eyes haunted. "Hearing you say you love me is very important to me. I don't want you to think my poverty of expression means I don't have deep feelings for you Bo because I do."

Bo's eyes widened in shock. She moved forward and hesitated still at arm's length. "When I tell you how I feel, it always seems to be on a wave of anger and frustration. I know that's hard for you but I'm always scared you'll pull back if I come on too strong and then it's like a damn bursting and everything I feel or fear rushes out."

Lauren nodded, understanding. "I should have talked to you about things earlier … about my past but when you're in a good place you don't want to go back to the scary one. You are my good place, Bo and I'm sorry you've felt you couldn't express the way you feel because I'm so closed off."

Concerned at Lauren's fragile expression, Bo came forward and taking her hands drew her towards the bed. "Sit down. Are you okay?" Easing onto the bed beside her Bo rubbed her fingers over Lauren's chilled skin. "Come here." She wrapped Lauren in a close embrace, feeling her tremble. Her eyes darkened with remorse. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to go back there. To that place. I don't want you to."

Lauren embraced Bo in return, her arms tightening around her, drawing strength from her warmth. "It was a routine my father had. He'd get drunk, beat my mother and I'd hide, scared out of my wits and then he'd be sorry for what he's done and start to cry and made us tell him how much we loved him. We had to tell him all the good things, what a great husband, what a great father, so that he could feel better about himself. If it didn't ring true, he'd get angry and it would all start again."

Bo felt a wave of guilt as she realised her emotional outbursts must have triggered echoes of the past. "Did he ever hurt you," she whispered. "If he touched you, I'm going to find him and rip his heart out."

Lauren buried closer. "He was assaulted by another prisoner. It left him brain damaged, I wouldn't wish that on anyone but he won't be able to raise his fists ever again. I used to feel guilty about being glad about that. He used to make a fuss of me, sit me on his knee, stroke my hair, my arms and legs, telling me I was going to be a perfect girl not like my slut of a mother. I didn't like it but I didn't dare try to get away. It made me feel uncomfortable …"

Bo's language was as colourful as any her grandfather may have heard over the years.

"I don't know what the Lewis's made of me. They spent a lot of time making me feel safe. My adopted father never came into my room. Even if I invited him in to show him something, he would say that was my private place and to bring it downstairs and we'd look at it there."

"They sound like good people." Bo spoke, her voice husky.

"They were." With a last tight hug, Lauren eased back and Bo swept the tears from her face with her thumbs. "When they died, I began to feel like a bit of a Jonah. They'd encouraged me to study and get involved in activities so every time, I got good grades or an award, I felt like I was giving something back to them. I never told them I loved them. The words felt dishonest, the emotion soiled. So with them gone, I continued to excel, it felt positive and trustworthy and as long as I tried hard, I was rewarded by the approval of academia which demanded nothing other than academic excellence. It was my form of safety."

Bo framed Lauren's face with her hands leaning in to bestow a soft kiss. "Do you feel threatened when I try to tempt you away from that?" she asked quietly. "Feeling the way you do, I can't believe you followed me to Florida. That's _huge_, Lauren!"

Smiling through her tears, Lauren nodded. "It was rather huge for me. I tried telling myself it was crazy, I didn't even know what I was going to do or say when I got to Miami; I just couldn't let you go without trying to work out our differences. And here I am again." She met Bo's gaze, her own hopeful. "I know I'm woefully inadequate as a romantic partner but you've made my disconnect seem empty. It doesn't seem safe anymore to just study and achieve, I want to be with you, Bo, if you'll have me. I'll still work hard, that's so ingrained I can't imagine life any other way but you don't have to hide what you want or feel and those terms of yours are perfectly acceptable. I can deal with Dr Lewis, not single academic, playing house and planning vacations with my very beautiful, intelligent girlfriend."

Bo just stared at her, wonder blooming in her gaze. "Wow! I mean just Wow! You do know, I'm going to want to marry you sooner or later even if I have to go to jail to get hitched."

Lauren smiled. "I am determined to keep you out of jail; you really don't have to go to those extremes."

"This is turning out to be the best day of my life!" Bo's irrepressible nature resurfaced. She scootched back onto the bed and invited Lauren into her arms. The blonde followed willingly and they settled back against the pillows, Lauren's head on Bo's breast. Trailing her fingers through the golden locks, Bo was considering her role in their difficulties. "I guess, I always thought you'd move on, that I wasn't good enough. I've led an itinerant life, been admired for my looks by guys I thought would be my step up towards a better life and cast away when my education and rootless past made taking me home to Mom an embarrassment. I wanted to belong, to have a better life and I came to think I had to put me right to get the things I wanted. That's why I went back to school."

"You thought I only wanted you because of how you look?" Lauren leaned back to look at her.

Bo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, what else is there?"

"Bo," Lauren couldn't believe her ears, "you got your place at college through your own efforts, paid for yourself and you've managed to be one of the top students in your year. You're a loyal friend, I can't think how many times you sat with Kenzi until she finished her work or went out in the middle of the night to pick her up from a bar because you were worried she'd get into trouble. You work hard and play hard. You may not feel confident but that's not what the world sees, you're brave, you're bold, you go for what you want. You're charming, amusing and you can make me feel like the most important person in the world. You've made me brave enough to want more than brief one night stands, believe that I can have a life that's different from what I settled for and you've opened that door to your Mom too. She may struggle but you've shown her she can have her daughter and father back."

Bo blinked the tears back. "For someone who can't put their feelings into words, you've just boosted my ego to the heavens. I didn't pressurize you into saying that, did I? It doesn't feel like before with your Dad …"

"No," Lauren was emphatic. "I know how hard you've tried to consider my feelings , Bo, it's time I tried to put my past behind me. I meant every word."

"I like that Bo, she sounds great." Her cheeky grin was belied by wet lashes and eyes swimming with emotion.

"You are great and I won't let you or anyone else say different."

"Yes, M'am." Bo's breath ruffled tendrils of blonde hair before she placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead. "About playing house …"

"There's the spare room but do you think Kenzi will want to live with a couple?"

Smiling, Bo gave her an extravagant kiss. "No but if she needs it, it's there. Her uncle is sending his daughter to college and thinks Kenzi will be a good influence … Stop laughing. "I've met some of the family, Kenzi is Einstein compared to some of her cousins."

"So moving in with me is okay?," Lauren moved up the bed to face Bo, her expression hopeful.

"Are you sure you can handle it. I mean, I'll be there all the time. I'll pay for the food or bills or something but won't you get twitchy with me breathing down your neck, you barely tolerated it before."

"I didn't understand how you could enjoy an evening just watching me work. I felt as if you were just being patient waiting for my attention … and I was disappointing you. I couldn't understand why you didn't just go out with Kenzi and come back later."

Bo tucked a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear and let her fingers tease a line down Lauren's throat. "You wanted me to go out and play Kenzi's wingman? Flirt, dirty dance and keep the other guy interested while Kenzi made her play."

Lauren looked puzzled. "Is that what you do?"

"It is if two of you are on the hunt. I didn't want rumours to come back to you. I wanted to be faithful."

"Oh." Lauren swallowed. "You're right, I wouldn't like that."

"No?" Bo moved in closer.

"Definitely not."

Chuckling, Bo kissed her with undisguised longing. "Now I don't have to restrain my true nature, can I tell you how sexy you look in sweats and a tank."

Laughing, Lauren moved back into Bo's embrace. "You always look sexy, even if the black camisole doesn't quite match the Bart Simpson pants."

"Hmmm," Bo teased, "I had to make myself decent to come look for you; these are a gag Xmas gift from Kenzi. Underneath, I have a very skimpy pair of black, lacy panties."

Lauren leaned in and coaxed Bo into a long, slow kiss. "I don't want to sound ungrateful but I'd like to get rid of Bart and I can't promise a more than temporary appreciation for anything that separates me from your skin."

"Gratitude can be very overrated," Bo chuckled against Lauren's lips, her tongue flicking out to tantalise and arouse. "I'm going to lock the door. Personal displays of affection have their place but Kenzi doesn't know we've made up and I don't want her crashing through the door just when I'm getting my sexy on."

"A very wise precaution." Lauren's gaze followed her to the door. She moved to take off her tank and Bo protested.

"No, no, no, no, you don't get to unwrap my present." Bo sauntered back, every bit as brave and bold as Lauren had described. "Dr Lewis, you have wrecked my sleep, my Mom's not the only one who gets restless in the small hours …"

"I got here as soon as I could." Lauren's gaze was suddenly hot and aroused as she watched Bo slowly draw the straps of the camisole down over her shoulders.

"Bad weather is a pretty lame excuse." Her eyes twinkled and Lauren's almost protested until she realised that she was being teased.

"Next time, I'll go out with a torch and compass and hitchhike on a passing icefloe," Lauren promised.

"As long as you've seen the error of your ways." Bo crawled up the bed, presenting the girls to great advantage.

"I …," Lauren ran out of words, her gaze fixed on what she deemed part of her present. Even the Bart Simpson p-jay bottoms seemed erotic and that was a feat.

"Why Dr Lewis, I do believe you're speechless. What can have distracted you in such a manner." Bo's sexy grin didn't alleviate the situation one bit.

Lauren seemed to exchange speech for the power of touch. Her hands tangled in Bo's hair, bringing the tempting mouth hard against her own and turned Bo under her in one economic movement.

"It seems our tongue tied academic has decided to take the lead," Bo commentated, chuckling as hungry kisses burnt over her throat. "Oh, that's good, do that again," she crooned as hot breath and a nip into the crook of her neck made her shiver. Wrapping her legs around one of Lauren's thighs, she pushed up against her and when the answering pressure brought Lauren close reversed their position bringing them against the wall with a soft thud.

"I don't think this bed belonged to Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, I think it's Baby Bear's bed," Bo cruised Lauren's mouth, playing and tantalising as she took small nips and butterfly brushes. "I like your bed best, it's huge and well sprung, if you've seduced a lot of women in it, we'll have to get a new one, I want our bed to be our bed."

Lauren put a hand at the side of her face to curb the torture. "It is our bed, Bo."

"Really?"

"God, you're hyper."

"I'm happy." Bo beamed at her. "It's such a guy thing to do, that champagne run …"

"Shush, shush, shush," Lauren coaxed Bo into silence, capturing the elusive mouth and groaning as Bo succumbed to the temptation of her mouth and was drawn into the seduction of the kiss.

Bo was unable to contain herself. Sexy kisses were interspersed by enthusiastic hugs and flurries of kisses. Inching up the pale tank, she squirmed into position to trace her tongue around Lauren's navel. Feeling the skin leap and the hiss of Lauren's breath, she nipped and licked nosing the material upwards until it buffered against the silky cup of Lauren's bra.

"Sit up." Suddenly focussed, she took in the shifting gold of Lauren's hair, the sex drowsed eyes and the kiss swollen mouth. Pulling the tank upwards, she threw it off the bed and stroked Lauren's hair away from her face. "So beautiful," she whispered as Lauren tackled the small buttons on her camisole and ended up ripping it in frustration.

"Lauren!" Bo laughed in delight.

"Annoying," Lauren was barely verbal. She pushed at the Bart p-jay pants till they were mid-thigh and revealed the tiny black panties Bo had promised.

"Well, you're definitely a girl that tears rather than unwraps," Bo crooned into her ear and continued to tantalize, licking small circles in the hollow under Lauren's ear while her fingers undid the snap of the blonde's bra.

She wouldn't allow a solitary journey to completion and she pulled Lauren up and encouraged her to straddle her thighs so they could both touch each other without restriction.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this on Baby Bear's bed," she whispered into Lauren's ear before setting out to torture the delicate lobe.

"Contrary to tradition," Lauren breathed against the hollow of Bo's collarbone, "It feels just right."

"Oh, yeah," Bo growled but she wasn't talking about the bed.

X

"Darlings, gilt worn off the wedding rings yet?" Aoife gave them a teasing glance before turning to Trick who gave her a huge pair of rhinestone studded scissors.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much, Mom?" Bo smirked but her mother wasn't having any of it.

"What's life without a little sparkle?" She moved forward to cut the lavish ribbon to the applause of those watching.

Trick retiring and Aoife taking over the bar was something that had been beyond imagination two years ago so was Bo getting a first and joining Lauren's research team while she did her PhD. Mother and daughter had finally found their place in the world.

Kenzi approached, her cell glued to her ear, dressed in a light weight business suit with killer heels. "No, I don't want those ugly cat clocks, don't call me again, I'm busy." She snapped her cell shut. "Okay is the bar open, lead Momma to the free booze. Oh, I've brought a hanger on," she angled her head to include a tall, stylish dark skinned man with an easy smile.

"Hale Santiago," he introduced himself since Kenzi hadn't bothered.

"Nice," Bo whispered into Kenzi's ear as they all followed Aoife into the bar.

"Eyes off recently, sickeningly married woman," Kenzi muttered. "If you hadn't deserted me, it wouldn't give glib tongued scoundrels room to move in."

"Sounds promising. And such a nice ass."

"Hey!" Lauren protested, tearing her eyes from the sight of skimpily clad waitresses dressed in scarlet with glitter trim.

"Sorry, love of my life but you were ogling the staff."

"Are you sure your Mom's running a bar?" Lauren queried, looking doubtful.

"Yes. Gramps may have retired but he's not _that _retired." A gurgle of laughter broke from Bo's lips. "It's the re-opening, what did you expect sackcloth."

"It's borderline burlesque."

Grinning, Bo leant in close. "I wouldn't mind seeing you ..."

Trick interrupted with a tray of champagne flutes.

Kenzi predictably took it off him. They all took a glass and toasted the new enterprise.

Bo smiled at Lauren and clinked her glass with her own. "Love you, babe. When you were hunting down my birth certificate, I bet you never imagined putting a family back together and becoming part of it."

"No, I ... um, it's wonderful," Lauren looked geekily enthused, despite another rather perplexed glance at three girls in scarlet, imitating Marilyn Monroe and singing Booboopity Doo. "I love you too. I think I better just have a word with Trick about ..."

"Oh, no!" Bo caught her before she could escape. A firm arm around the blonde's waist, she smiled at Lauren's consternation. "Say it again."

"What?"

"You know what."

"The love thing?" Lauren looked slightly panicked. She was awfully stilted at expressing sentiment unless it came in the heat of the moment.

"That very thing."

"It has to be natural and unforced and we agreed ..." Bo kissing her had Lauren hot and bothered and less inclined to run off. "You know how I feel, Bo."

"Yes, yes I do. But I need reassurance, you keep on looking at those girls."

"I'm not looking at them like _that!_ I'm sure one of them was on the streets with Aoife. I'm worried she's going to turn you Gramps place into a brothel."

"Mom's giving people a second chance. You can't play a player, she's all tough love."

"Wow, when did that happen?" Lauren rummaged around the vaults of her brain to try and retrieve any clue that she'd been told about this.

"It happened when you were getting orgasmic over your algae."

"You can't be jealous of algae, Bo." Lauren's gaze gleamed with laughter.

"Sure I can, you love it more than me."

"I don't love anything more than you. Oh!" Closing her eyes and pressing her lips together, she opened them again and laughed. "See, totally natural and given freely. Twice in one afternoon, are you satisfied now?"

"Hmm, maybe if you say it again and I can find a spare red dress with glitter trim ..." Bo was irrepressible. "And, remember, you forgot our anniversary."

"People have anniversaries every year not every month," Lauren cautioned, "I'm glad we're official, all those flowers in that massive heart shape, the Dean nearly collapsed when it arrived at my office."

"Ooh, that's upped the stakes, you have to say I love you, dressed in red, with the glitter trim. Venue, in your office with the Dean prowling outside and ..."

"Hush, your Mom's making a speech."

Bo grinned widely, entwining her fingers with Lauren's.

"I'm not sure I suit red, you on the other hand ..." Lauren glanced sideways and winked.

Bo didn't hear a word her mother said but croaked a salute at the appropriate moment, gulping the champagne to help regain speech. Life couldn't be better. She had the woman of her dreams, a loving if quirky family, a snarky, super quip best friend who was as close as blood. If there wasn't a spare dress, she put down her glass and took out her cell, briefly capturing Aoife's smiling countenance and then making sure she got a picture of one of the waitresses, she was going to hunt down whoever supplied them. It was a toss up who wore what but whichever way the coin fell, their next monthly anniversary wasn't going to be celebrated anywhere else but the bedroom.

Lauren brought up their joined hands to her lips and kissed Bo's fingers.

Meeting her lovers gaze, Bo's smile was all sex. Woo boy, she wasn't getting any argument from that quarter. Married life was fun!

X

**That's it people, the usual pack drill, if you want it save it, it won't be here long. Thanks for your reviews. **


End file.
